


The Mystery of Love

by POGO_lol



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POGO_lol/pseuds/POGO_lol
Summary: Otis and Maeve haven't talked after Otis' heartfelt message...Will their friendship be restored or lead to more than that...
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs & Maeve Wiley, Aimee Gibbs/Steve Morley, Eric Effiong & Otis Milburn, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Jackson Marchetti/Vivienne "Viv" Odesanya, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Lily Iglehart/Ola Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 99
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

It's a Sunny morning. It's been one month and it's a new term. Otis and Eric are riding to school. "You can't give up!" Eric exclaimed. "She couldn't have changed her feelings that quickly". "She didn't respond, I dont know what you want me to do" Otis replied, "I understand I hurt her and I understand why she didn't respond". "So are you going to just pretend nothing's happend, no voicemail? Are you really gonna give up on your friendship?" Eric asked  
"I dont know if I see her its going to be awkward, if I confront it's going to be awkward, all my options are shit" Otis said frustrated.  
" Maybe I should to talk to her and see what my mouth blurts out and hope for the best"  
"I think you should tell her, what have you got to lose" Eric asked. "A friend?" Otis replied. "Or a lover" Eric said in joking tone while laughing hysterically.  
"Okay I'm riding away now" Otis said annoyed while speeding up and riding away while Eric was still laughing hysterically.

"Another new term of sixth form" Eric said while they were locking up their bikes. "You excited!"  
"Sixth form has been quite shitty, so no." Otis said.  
"Can't you at least pretend to be excited, for me... pleaseee" Eric pleaded  
Otis looked at Eric and couldn't help but smile, "Fine." Otis said while they were walking up the stairs and heading into Moordale. 

The assembly hall was ticking with anticipation on who the new headmaster was going to be. Word went around that it was between Miss Sands and Maxine Tarrington, but Eric didn't seem to care that much. On the other hand Otis was very nervous, he was scared that he might get in huge trouble for running a sex clinic with Maeve.  
"Maeve." Otis thought, he looked behind him and saw Maeve. He looked at her and it felt like minutes, but in reality on 3 seconds so he didn't look creepy. He turned around and thought that he had to tell Maeve about the sex clinic before she booked any clients.  
"Is the sex clinic even happening" Otis thought. Otis was very confused but felt that he should still tell her. "I'm sure she will be fine on a financial point of view," Otis thought, " She has her mum that can help her". Otis still felt a little guilty about it, but his thoughts were disturbed when the new headmistress walked in.  
" Good Morning Moordale, I'm your new head mistress. My name is Maxine Tarrington, now that Mr Groff is on leave this are going to change. Some ground rules if you will." She stated  
"You will call me Mrs Tarrington, detention if arriving 10 minutes late for class, no running, detention for fights on school grounds..."  
Mrs Tarrington's voice started to fade as Otis had other worries. 

The last lesson of the day Otis was walking to Biology when he was stopped in the hallway by Mrs Tarrington. "Mr Milburn, a word."  
Otis was nervous, he hoped that he would just be suspended. He worried that he will be expelled. "I would like to talk about your little announcement at the school play. This behavior is unacceptable and will be terminated immediately" she stated. "Yes Mrs Tarrington, I've spoken with my mum and this will no longer be happening" Otis said nervously. "Good. Speaking of your mother, I would like to have a talk to her and permanently hire as a staff member. Your 'skills' are no longer required" she said, "Now your 5 minutes late for class, so go before you get detention"  
"Yes, thank you" Otis said, grateful that he didn't get suspended or expelled.

Otis started running to Biology and barely made it on time. "Mr Miburn your late, that's odd" Mr Hendrick said, " just take a a free seat, so I can continue with how plants reproduce"  
Otis looked around to find a free seat and found one, but he couldn't believe the chances. It was Maeve. He stared at her and she stared at him. The tension between them was unbearable. Otis awkwardly sat down next to her. And sat through the lesson trying to listen to Mr Hendricks, but he couldn't stop thinking about her, about what she was thinking.

"So yes you have to find these different species of plants and hand in your observations and finding" Mr Hendricks explained, " you have to work in pairs and I dont have time putting everyone into groups, so your partner is the person sitting next to you"  
Maeve looked at Otis with a small, sarcastic grin on her. She couldn't believe the chances, it was already awkward and now they have to spend time together. Otis thought the same thing. 

The bell rang and Otis looked at Maeve and they were staring at each other. Otis started "So do you want to meet– "  
" I'm busy today" Maeve said while nodding.  
"Oh" Otis said  
"I can do tomorrow. After school?" Maeve said  
"Okay" Otis said " Cool" he said while clearing his throat. "I'll see you then" he said while smiling. They stared at each other in silence.  
Maeve broke the stare and walked away. She left Otis standing there. Confused. Otis stood there and smiled a small smile, he still thought about the voicemail and wondered what to do next. But he hoped that it would be in a positive direction.


	2. Chapter 2

The school day went like a blur, but as soon as the day got closer to an end Otis began to get nervous with his soon to be encounter with Maeve. He wanted to question her about the voicemail, but he knew she would get upset and the conversation would get very awkward. Otis unlocked his locker, got all his items and went to off to the last class of the day.

Maeve's day went at a normal pace, she sat with Aimee and talked about the situation she was in

"So you guys are going to spend the whole day together" Aimee asked

"Yeah, I know it's bad and there's so much of stuff to talk about and it's just going to be too awkward, maybe I should call it off" Maeve said nervously 

"Babes you're stressing, it's going to be fine and you have to work together at some point. Just be pretend to be his friend" Aimee said. 

"What do you mean 'pretend to be friends'?" Maeve enquired.  
"You still like him don't you? So you would need to pretend. You do still like him right?" Aimee said.

Maeve was silent. She thought hard about this and she still had mixed feelings.

"I have mixed feeling Aims" 

"Fine but you still like him, those feeling can't just disappear into thin air." Aimee said, "I know he hurt you, but you know Otis would never do that on purpose"

"I'm fine about the party, I'm over it" Maeve said confidently. 

Eventhough both Maeve and Aimee knew that was a lie. 

"Well it's almost the end of the day" Aimee said while getting ready to head off to class, 

"Goodluck!" she said with enthusiasm.

Maeve waved goodbye and started going to class too. She started biting her nails, she started thinking about the Otis situation. She then reassured herself that everything would be fine and carried on with her day.

(Time lapse)

Maeve was waiting outside the abandoned bathrooms, smoking a cigarette, she nervously tapped her foot against the ground as she waited for Otis. She wanted to call him, but that felt a little desperate so she waited 3 minutes and then she saw him appearing from the corner. She stood up slight and tried to look presentable. She then paused and questioned herself on why she cared, so much. She had doubts as to her feelings for Otis, but her thoughts were stopped by his frame awkwardly walking towards her.  
They stood face to face with silence between them. 

"Um...yeah... hi" Otis said to break the silence. Otis scratched his head while thinking what to say next.

"So...where do you want to go first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know this was short, but will get next chapter up soon :)
> 
> Comments and feedback is much appreciated.  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	3. Chapter 3

Otis and Maeve had been walking around town all day searching for the different plants for their project. They didn't talk that much. Only when they found plant evidence or when they started complaining about how they couldn't find some of the plant matter they needed. They then circled back to school and an argument sprung.

"I'm done looking for these stupid plants" Otis complained. 

"Well if you're stopping, I'm stopping. I'm not doing this on my own" Maeve said annoyed. 

"We need to finish this and unless you're willing to do this again tomorrow. I suggest we finish this because I'm tired too" Maeve said getting more annoyed.

"I'm only tired because the mood is so dull" Otis said to defend himself

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maeve said in a annoyed, angry manner 

"It's not my fault that you've made this unbearable awkward" Maeve voice started to get louder. 

"What do you want from me, I'm sorry I screwed up and ruined our friendship. I'm sorry I fucking hurt you and said some mean things. I am trying to be a better man and fix everything, which is very hard when the person you're apologizing too is ignoring your apology and not talking to you." Otis said angry,but heartbroken at the same time. 

There was silence between them. Otis couldn't look at her after his confession. Maeve was shocked and confused and tried to speak, but then they both heard a loud scream that was coming from the abandoned toilet block.  
They both looked at each other confused,but intrigued to know who it was. Maeve started walking in the direction. Otis followed and they walked very fast in silence. 

Otis and Maeve walked cautiously into the bathrooms, they could hear someone crying. They slowly opened the door to the cubicle and found a boy sitting there with a bruise on his head and cut in his leg. He was crying. The boy looked up and saw them.

"Ahhh" he exclaimed as he was scared when he saw them. 

"What are looking at" he said in a rude tone, "Get out!" He shouted

"Fine" Maeve said going to walk out, but Otis stayed and had so many questions

"Wait!" The boy asked,"Do you have any bandages or pain killers?"

"Yeah I got in my bag" Otis said while taking the pain killers out his bag. The boy took them and they all looked at each other in silence.

"Um...what happend" Maeve enquired.

"None of your business, Wiley" he said

"Fine just trying to help"Maeve said getting ready to leave. Otis packed his stuff and was going to leave.

"Wait, please help me. I have a...um problem and I heard you help with that sort of stuff."the boy asked politely.

Otis stared at Maeve as approval and then he came back to the cubicle.  
Otis looked at the boy, in a suggestive way to tell what the problem was.

"Fine, the reason I have these bruises is because... my girlfriend wanted to have sex with me and I didn't know she did and now she's mad and she left, running out the bathroom. I-um... I tripped chasing after her and banged my head on the ground."the boy confessed.

Maeve couldn't help but laugh a little chuckle. 

"Its not funny"

"I know, sorry" Maeve said feeling a little guilty.

"So what's the problem then" Otis asked 

"I dont know what to do" the boy blurted out. "My girlfriend wants to have sex with me-"

"And you dont want to" Otis asked

"I dont know, I really love her but I just dont think I'm ready to have sex" the boy confessed, "Now she thinks I dont love her and it's all just a mess"

"I think the best thing is to talk to her, tell her your reasons. Whatever they may be. You said you still love her, show her how much, before she loses feelings" Otis said while slowly thinking of Maeve. 

He looked over to her biting her nails. She caught his gaze and he looked away quickly and redirected his thought train to the boy's problem.

"The truth is the best option. Tell her the truth and if she really loves you, she will accept you and wait till you're ready". Otis said. Realizing that maybe he should be taking his own advice.

"Thanks sex kid" the boy said while picking up his bag and taking his wallet out. "How much do you charge again?" he enquired.

"Uuum...actually-" Otis stuttered while looking at Maeve.

"Just take 50" the boy said stuffing the money in Otis' hand and walking out the bathroom.

Otis looked at Maeve. She shrugged her shoulders, picked up her bag and started walking. Otis followed her and realised that he really needed to talk to her.

(Time lapse)

Otis and Maeve had been talking a little while walking( in the direction of Maeve's caravan park). 

"Well that was unusual" Maeve said. Otis chuckled.

"Yeah, you think that's unusual. You should see the weird problems I got with clients. One guy was in love with Mr Hendricks... wait dont tell anyone. That's confidential." Otis said

Maeve chuckled at his cluelessness. 

"Well not as unusual as the famous Adam Groff bonanza." Maeve said with a grin on her face.

"Oh god. Please dont remind of that" Otis said. 

"I mean what part of 'own your narrative' suggested that he should flash everyone." Otis said unable to contain his laughter.

Maeve chuckled and felt happy around him. She missed this Otis. Her feelings starting to arise again, she almost forgot about all the bad stuff he said to her.Silence fell as their laughter faded.  
Otis broke the silence. 

"Maeve"

"Yeah"

"I should probably tell you that...my mum found out about the clinic and she think we should stop it. I know that it might be important to you, but I cant lie to my mum and I'm sorry for not telling you, but–" Otis confessed

"Its okay" Maeve said a little disappointed and worried on how she was going to provide for herself.

"Thanks for telling me. And anyway with your mum on campus we wouldn't get a lot of clients anyway"

Otis chuckled,  
"Yeah sorry about that"

"At least you have your mum... to help you." Otis said

Maeve's heart sunk. She realised how hard it was without her mother and she regrets reporting her. But at the same time she tells herself its what's best for Elsie.

"Not really "Maeve started to confess. 

"My mum has been using again and I reported her to social services. They took away Elsie and well I guess I'm left alone now" Maeve said trying to hold back tears.

"Don't say sorry" Maeve commanded

"Okay" Otis said. 

After 20 seconds of silence Otis began to speak. 

" You did the right thing, for everyone. Even if it doesn't feel that way... and you're not alone.You have friends to support you." Otis said.

Maeve nodded and felt safe again. They walked the rest of the way to Maeve's caravan park in silence. 

They reached Maeve's caravan and Otis started realizing that he should probably leave. He still felt weird about the voicemail situation and wanted to question her, but he didn't think he had the guts to do so. They both stopped and looked at each other. 

"Okay so do you want to regroup on Monday to finish the project or-" Otis said

"I'll have to check if I'm busy with my aptitude scheme, but I think we're fine. We found most of the findings" Maeve said starting to unlock her caravan

"Cool... see you around I guess" Otis said

"Bye Otis" Maeve said heading into her caravan.

"Maeve" Otis said nervously,but confidently at the same time. 

Maeve turned around and looked at Otis confused.

"Did you get my...uh... voicemail" Otis started to stutter.

"No." Maeve said confused.

Otis was stunned. He couldn't believe it,she hadn't gotten his message where he poured his heart out. Otis was confused on how she didn't get the voicemail. He thought about the day and remembered that guy in the wheelchair. He wondered if he told her or if he knows what happend. His thoughts were disturbed by Maeve's voice.

"Yeah, I dont have it Otis" Maeve said while checking through her phone. 

She knows for a fact she didn't have it because she wishes she got messages from him.

"Well what was in it, Otis?" she asked

Otis felt like he was going to faint. He felt really sweaty. Was this it, was he going to tell her.

"Well... I was watching you on TV for the NSQC finals. I wanted to tell you...how proud I was of you and how unbelievable stupid I had been."

Otis paused and thought long and hard about the next part of the voicemail and made a decision on what he was going to say.

"I wanted to apologize for all the stupid mistakes from telling Jackson what you like and to saying you were selfish at the party. You're not selfish, you care for me and I betrayed you and I'm–I'm sorry." Otis said

Maeve was silent, she didn't know what to say.

"Are you done Otis?" she asked

Otis didn't know what to do, he liked this. Her friendship was all he needed and he felt at peace with that.  
Otis nodded and smiled a small smile. He looked at Maeve to try figure out what she was thinking.

"I forgive you, dickhead" Maeve said with a small smile on her face, "See you later"

She closed the door. Otis turned around and started to leave the caravan park. He caught the stare of Isaac, he looked at him wondering about the voicemail.

Otis walked into his house, greeted his mum and walked into his bedroom.   
He sat down on the bed and looked up at the roof. He thought of Maeve. He wondered if his feelings were still there, but he liked his friendship with Maeve and actually didn't mind staying like this(or so he thought).

He texted Eric about what happend and that he was at peace with just a friendship with Maeve.

He then closed his eyes and awaited another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this made up for the short chapter.   
> I'm trying to slowly build their relationship.
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated   
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis' and Maeve's feelings are still weary. 
> 
> Getting ready for a house party is harder than Otis expected.

Otis and Eric were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Wowowow" Eric said while laughing.

"Its not funny, its like I have no control over my body!" Otis said frustrated. 

Otis had went to sleep that night. He convinced himself that he was over Maeve, but waking up with a wet spot in your bed, proves the opposite.

"So do you still like her?" Eric asked

"Yeah, I guess. My mind can't stop thinking about her. But why does it have to do it in such an objectifying way" Otis said annoyed.

"Its normal. And this tells you that you're still not over her" Eric explained.

"I know but I really like where I am with Maeve and I dont even know if she still likes me." Otis said, "I'm just going to push through my feelings and be her friend".

"Ugh, fine" Eric said frustrated, "but read the room, okay. She probably still likes you. You just won't realise it."

"Haha, very funny" Otis said sarcastically.

"Hey, do you want to come over and play Smash?" Otis asked

"I can't. I'm meeting Adam after school and getting ready with him" Eric said happily

"Ahh, okay then." Otis said 

"What, you jealous" Eric said playfully

"No. What are you getting ready for anyways?" Otis asked.

"Oatcake, the party. Aimee Gibbs Party! I told you about it remember." Eric said shocked, "You are coming right"

"Ehh, I dont know" Otis said

"Come on man, pleaseeeee! I'll help you stay sober" Eric laughed

"So funny. Okay fine I'll go" Otis said

"Great, I'll meet you there" Eric said grabbing his French horn and standing up. "I have Swing Band practice. See you later"

Otis watched Eric walk away and decided to get up and go on with his day. We didn't really feel like going to the party, but he hoped that maybe Maeve would be there.

"Hey babes" Aimee said walking to Maeve at her locker.  
"You coming tonight, right" she asked

"Yeah" Maeve said

"Can you come early today to help me bake and set up"

"Sure Aims" Maeve said, "but I have to do some aptitude scheme work"

"Its fine, Steve will be there so you guys can take shifts" Aimee said.

"Oh... can my friend Isaac come, he asked and he seems a little lonely at home" Maeve asked.

"Yeah of course!" Aimee said enthusiastically, " I have to go to class. Oh! Don't forget to bring some booze." she said.

Maeve smiled at Aimee and left to go to class. She wondered if Otis was going to be there. She still had some feelings for Otis, but she's not sure he feels the same way. They haven't really talked about her confession to him. She gets really lonely sometimes when Aimee is with Steve and she misses having someone, I mean she has Isaac she thought. But she missed spending time with Otis when they did the clinic. She dismissed the thought of him and went on with her day.

Otis was at home picking out what to wear, he realised how hard this was because normally he would have Eric to help him.

"Man, I need better clothes" Otis mumbled to himself.

He soon gave up and wore a fancy t-shirt with jeans and put his jacket on. He put on some after-shave and left the house.

He left the house 2 hours early because he was going to go to the shops and also 'on time is late'. He got really bored while walking because he didn't have Eric with him. He was 20 minutes away from Aimee's house. He realised that maybe he was too early and decided to sit by a river bank. He ate some snacks he got from the shop and looked at the view of the sunset. 

About 10 minutes passed and the wind started to howl and Otis' jacket started to move around by the wind. He didn't realise it until it started picking up speed and was heading towards the river. The jacket caught his attention and he jumped up and started to panick he didn't know what to do and he was wasting time. The jacket fell in the river and he didn't know how to take it out the water as it was out of his reach. 

He started to try reach the jacket while trying to stay on the river bank. Knowing Otis, he slipped and fell in the water. 

"Ahhhh... fuck, shit" Otis said in a panicking tone.

Otis tried to stay calm and tried to swim after his jacket in the freezing cold water. He finally caught his jacket and took a calming breath before realizing that he is in freezing cold water and pondered how he's going to get out. 

Otis swam to the river bank and tried to pull himself out the water. He used all his strength and finally got out the water. He sat on the river bank, trying to catch his breath, he stood up. Freezing cold;his mind was running 1000 mile per hour. He didn't know what to do. He started getting upset realizing he has to walk all the way home, freezing cold. He started to call Eric.

-hey man, I have a problem please meet me at the convenience store near Aimee's house.

-okay, wait what happened 

-I-I'll tell you later, just call me when you're there. Bye

Otis started picking up his food packet and jacket when he heard some one call his name.

"Otis?" a familiar voice rang out.

Otis looked up and saw her

"Maeve?" Otis said confused, "Maeve?!?!" he thought. "Oh god!"

He noticed Maeve was with the wheelchair guy.

"Maeve, hi?" Otis said trying to act cool, "wh-what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question" Maeve said rushing to Otis, "Jesus! You're wet." 

"Yeah long story" Otis said

"I'm sure it is" Isaac said coming closer to them.

"Are you okay" Maeve asked, " you look like your freezing to death" 

"Heh... I kind of am" Otis said, "I'm just going to go home quickly or meet with Eric at the convenience store"

"That's like 30 minutes away, just come to Aimee's house" Maeve suggested.

"Uhh... don't want to be an inconvenience" Otis said.

"Its Aimee, she'll be happy to help" Maeve said.

"Umm... O-okay" Otis said while shivering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think. I'm trying to bring some comedy and that seems like something Otis would do.  
> .  
> Comments and motivation are appreciated 
> 
> -POGO🙃


	5. Chapter 5

Otis, Maeve and Isaac arrived at Aimee's house and was met my Aimee's confused face on what happened.

"Hey guys—oh my god what happened" she asked.

They all looked at Otis who was shivering, but embarrassed at the same time.

"Long story" Otis said annoyed, " c-can I use your shower.. p-please" 

"Of course, come in" Aimee said

They all walked in. Otis put his stuff down and Aimee led the way

"You can use my brother's shower, up the stairs, 2nd left. My brother has shampoo and body wash. You can use anything" Aimee said

"Th-Thanks" Otis said going up the stairs.

When Otis went up the stairs, his phone rang. It was Eric, they didn't know what to do. Maeve decided to answer.

-hey Otis where are you man, I've just arrived. What's going on?

-Eric, its Maeve

-Maeve?

-yeah, Otis fell into a river and I found him, so we're at Aimee's house

-is this a joke or did this actually happen 

-it's not a joke

-oh my god, okay can I come over

Maeve looked at Aimee, Aimee gave a thumbs up.

-yeah that's fine. Okay bye

Maeve put the phone down and looked at Isaac. Maeve and Isaac walked to the kitchen and started helping Aimee with her baking.

(Time lapse)

Eric had arrived and had a small conversation with the group. He then headed up stairs to Otis. Aimee allowed Eric to pick some clothes out of her brother's closet. 

"Otis" Eric called out

"Yeah?" Otis said

"Care to explain" Eric asked

"I know, you know. Please don't laugh"

"You're lucky I already laughed all the way over here" Eric said while laughing.

"Ughhh" 

"Don't worry I won't laugh that much. Anyway I'm here to pick out some clothes for you"

Otis came out in a gown, looking annoyed and embarrassed.

"Here" Eric said while throwing some clothes at Otis.

"Thanks" Otis said while walking into the bathroom

"This doesn't seem like something that I would wear or something you would pick." Otis said

"Yeah I know, you just need some clothes to wear while I pick something for you to wear."

Otis came out the bathroom and looked at all the clothes on the bed

"I'm not trying on all these clothes"

"What?!?! Noooooo. Please Oatcake. I'm really looking forward to this" Eric pleaded.

Aimee came in the room.

"Hey guys, something wrong?"

"No"

"Yes" 

"Otis won't try on these clothes and this is the perfect time to crack his shell and make him look beautiful." Eric said annoyed

"Omg, please Otis. I haven't done a makeover in ever" Aimee pleaded.

"Pleaseeeee" Eric and Aimee said.

"No makeup and 4 outfits max" Otis said

"Deal" Eric and Aimee said excitedly.

(Time lapse)

"Okay we have narrowed it down to two options" Eric said

50 minutes had passed and the house started filling up with people. Isaac and Steve were downstairs with the guests. Maeve had walked into Eric and Aimee arguing on what outfit Otis should wear.

Aimee was working on Otis' hair while talking to Eric.

"That colour doesn't match" Eric said.

"Well, the tie is too much" Aimee said.

"Don't I get a say in this" Otis queried.

"Hmm, not really" they said

"Okay comprise. No tie, if he wears the jacket" Eric suggested.

"Fine" Aimee said, "Okay hair done. Now the outfit" 

Eric gave Otis the outfit. He went into the bathroom to put it on. 

Otis came out with a beige, white collar shirt. A aqua blue blazer and dark blue pants. Otis came out the bathroom and did a spin for approval.

Aimee and Eric started squealing in approval at how amazing he looked. Otis caught Maeve's eyes.Maeve couldn't believe how sexy Otis looked. She tried not to show any emotions, but she was definitely turned on. 

"Oh.my.God! You look brilliant!" Eric exclaimed.

Otis couldn't help but laugh.

"I dont know, it doesn't feel like me" Otis said.

"Its not supposed to. I mean you would never dress like this" Eric said while moving Otis to the mirror.

"Okay I'll admit, this is an amazing outfit" Otis said.

"Of course it is. It was created by the mind of Eric and I." Aimee said while fixing his hair up and then turning him around. "Enjoy it"

"Thanks guys" Otis said

"Wait, wait there is something wrong" Eric said."When I look at it, there's something wrong with the outfit."

"What is it?"

"I don't know.We need a fresh, new outlook."

Aimee looked at Maeve. She turned Otis in her direction

"Maeve what is it?" Aimee said

"Sorry, what?" Maeve said confused.

"What would you change to make him look better" Aimee asked.

Maeve felt embarrassed, she felt like she was blushing and Otis felt the same. Maeve had to think or she would look like an idiot. She looked closely and tried to find the smallest issue. She found it, but was embarrassed to say.

"Um... I think the-the button" she said quietly. 

"What about it"

"His t shirt is too buttoned up" Maeve said

Eric, Aimee and Otis all looked at the button. 

Otis unbuttoned the top two buttons. Eric and Aimee then looked at it again.

"Yeah I think it's that" Eric said, "thanks Maeve"

They were all in silence. Eric and Aimee looking at their creation. Otis looked at Maeve and she looked back at him. The silence lasted until the oven timer pinged. 

"Oh shoot, I forgot about the muffins" Aimee said walking out the room.

"And about the guests" Maeve added while walking after her.

Eric looked at Otis.

"You ready to go down?" Eric asked

"I guess" Otis said

"Remeber to give me credit" Eric said as they walked out the room and down to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Might drop another chapter tomorrow :)
> 
> Comments and feedback is much appreciated   
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	6. Chapter 6

The party had started to die down. Eric had left with Adam. Aimee was a little drunk, Steve was helping Aimee. 

Maeve,Otis and Isaac started to help clean up the mess people had made. 

"Well I think that's the last beer can" Otis said relieved.

"I think we're good. Most of the mess is cleaned up and I'm sure Steve will help Aimee clean up tomorrow" Maeve said, "Let me just help pack the tarts in the fridge, so it should be set tomorrow" she said.

Maeve left the living room and walked into the kitchen. Otis and Isaac were left alone.

"So you and Maeve" Otis said

"No not really" Issac said.

"I really like her, but she still likes someone else" Isaac said, "pretty frustrating, but hopefully she will come to her senses"

"What do you mean come to her senses?" Otis asked. 

"The guy she likes probably doesn't like her back." Isaac said.

"Why do you think that?" Otis asked

"If the guy liked her back, he would have told her already. I mean if he really liked her, he should be showing her that love and not afraid to tell her how he feels" Isaac said.

Otis stopped picking up rubbish at the realization that the guy could be him. He looked over at Isaac and took his wise words into consideration. His thoughts then pondered onto another problem.

"D-Do you remember that voicemail I told you about" Otis asked

Isaac froze, he knew he was going to be confronted. He didn't know what to say or do. We tried to stay calm and relaxed in his response.

"Yeah, what about it?" Isaac said nervously.

"Its just that—" Otis was interrupt by another voice.

"Tarts are done. Aimee's safe in bed. We can go now" Maeve said to Isaac.

"I guess I should probably leave too" Otis said. Grabbing his wet clothes, "I'll just drop these clothes off tomorrow" 

Maeve,Otis and Isaac walked together, chatted about normal school stuff. The sex clinic sprung into the conversation at some point.  
Otis had to go his separate way, as they started to walk away Otis called out to Maeve and she walked over to him.   
"I just want to say thanks for today, for saving me from freezing to death" Otis said with a chuckle. 

Otis started to get nervous, he really wanted to tell Maeve how he felt. 

"I just want to tell you...um...tell you...t-tell you..." Otis hesitated.

"Tell me you have a stuttering problem" Maeve said with a cheeky grin.

"Heh... I wanted to tell you..." Otis paused

" That I miss hanging out with you and if your not busy tomorrow... do you want to finish the Biology project?" Otis said. 

He didn't think this was the right time to tell her how he felt. He just lied and made up something so he didn't seem weird or awkward.

"Um... actually I can't." Maeve said plainly, "I have the QuizHeads heats thing...sorry"

"Oh no it's cool. I guess I'll see you later" Otis said.

Maeve then walked up to Otis. She stood really close to him. A kissing distance one could say. Otis could smell her perfume, a waft of her hair scent. Otis stood there awkwardly as she stepped closer. She raised her hand to his head.

"Uhh... um" Otis said while clearing his throat.

She pushed his hair up and to the side. She smoothed it down and patted his hair down. At first he panicked, but he soon got turned on my her touch and felt very awkward.She grinned and looked at Otis.

"Aimee would have killed me if I didn't fix it" Maeve said.

She then walked off and left Otis standing there again. 

Otis had a mixture of emotions. Confusion, sadness, happiness and was definitely turned on. He started walking home and decided to call it a day.

He entered his house and sat on his bed. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't get her off his mind. After 30 minutes of trying to force himself to sleep, his brain gave up and he rested.

Maeve and Isaac had reached the caravan park. They stopped at Isaac's caravan as Maeve needed to help him get in. 

"Night Issac" she said, while leaving.

"Maeve" Isaac said

"Yeah" Maeve said turning around.

"Do-Do you still like that Otis guy" Isaac asked, " you told me you liked him when we were at the party. You didn't tell me if you still do after what happened"

"Its none of your business" Maeve said annoyed.

"Come on Maeve I'm your friend" Isaac said.

Maeve paused and looked at Isaac.

"Fine. Its complicated. I think I still like him. I've forgiven him and I think I'm starting to like him again. He's being the sweet, kind Otis I know." Maeve confessed.

"What's the problem then?" Isaac asked.

"I cant tell if he feels the same and I'm not sure I feel the same and-and it's just...complicated" Maeve said frustrated.

"Okay well—"

"Sorry Isaac, I'm really tired and don't feel like talking about this." Maeve said

"Night."

She said while walking out the door and to her caravan. Isaac peered through the window and watched her until she went in. He still liked her a lot, but felt that the Otis factor was getting in the way. 

Maeve entered her caravan, tired, she just went to her bedroom and decided to just go to bed. After changing and getting into bed she thought of Otis.

He looked so hot today she thought. She couldn't help but get turned on and just wished she could have kiss him when she fixed his hair. She was too tired to think of Otis all the time, so she quickly went over her QuizHeads notes and then went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, will post the next chapter sooner :)  
> .  
> .  
> Comment and feedback are appreciated!  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest out of all the chapters. I combined two chapters, so I hope you enjoy

A new day dawned at the school day was pretty normal. The school day had ended and Otis and Eric were sitting together in the library doing some homework. Otis decided he would try finish the Biology project, he knew Maeve was under pressure with studying for the Quiz Heats and he didn't want to burden her with more pressure.

"I have some English homework to do and then I'm heading off to Adam, so I won't be here long." Eric said.

"Leaving me for Adam are we" Otis said playfully.

"Don't be like that Otis, you know your my number one" Eric said with a chuckle, 

" Don't worry I promise to come over on the weekend" Eric said.

"Fine" Otis said in a dull tone.

"Anyway, what are you doing?" Eric asked

"Just trying to finish the Bio project" Otis said with a sigh, "we need to finish this and Maeve is busy with her Quiz Heats"

"Ahh...Maeve" Eric said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Otis asked.

"Come on Otis, you like her and she clearly likes you back. Just tell her" Eric pleaded.

Otis was silent. This dilemma of to tell her or not was really getting to him. He kept telling himself that he would tell her, but it was like his mouth just couldn't blurt it out.

"I'm telling you man, the truth will set you free" Eric said in a cheesy manner.

An hour had passed, Eric had left and Otis was had been left wondering the corridors. He decided to just go home. He got his helmet and books from his locker and headed for the exit of Moordale School when he heard chatter in the auditorium. Intrigued he stepped closer to try hear what was going on. 

He then opened the door slightly and saw that it was the Quiz Heats that was taking place. He contemplated whether if he should watch or leave. He decided to quickly step in and take a seat because he had nothing better to do.

Apparently a small interval was happening, so he didn't really interrupt anything. 

"Otis" Aimee said

"Aimee! hi" he said

She started to walk over to him and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Aimee asked.

"Well I was about to leave and then I heard people talking in here. I opened the door and realised it was the Quiz Heats, I have no where to be and why not just watch." Otis said.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Aimee asked obviously hinting at something.

Otis scratched his head and was about to speak when the host started speaking.

"The Quiz Heats will continue, contestants are you ready."   
They all nodded. 

(Time lapse)

The Quiz Heads had won the heats and come down to Miss Sands, Aimee and Otis who were congratulating them. After they talked to Miss Sands about the next event and how to improve.

Otis and Aimee were outside Moordale waiting for them to come out. Maeve and Steve came out and went over to Aimee and Otis. 

"Well done guys!" Aimee said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Aims" Maeve and Steve said together.

"Babes I have to go bake a cake, see you later" she said while taking Steve's hand and they walked away. Maeve and Otis waved goodbye

Maeve looked at Otis and he at her.

"You're here" she said surprised.

"I guess I am" Otis said with a chuckle.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Maeve asked intrigued.

"Well I was just wondering around and I saw the Quiz Heats were taking place" Otis said while walking with Maeve, 

"I have nothing better to do, so I decided to watch."

"Oh" Maeve said plainly, but she was a little disappointed that he didn't come because he wanted to see her.

Maeve and Otis were walking home together, it started getting dark and Otis needed to help his mum with something.

They were just talking about random stuff and Maeve's Aptitude Scheme.

"You know I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were that smart" Otis said while laughing.

"Dickhead" she said while smiling.

They walked over the bridge and Otis stopped walking. 

"I mean who knew" Otis said

"Okay you can shut up now" Maeve said annoyed.

"Okay, okay all jokes aside. I'm really proud of you. I mean you're definitely one of the smartest people I've ever met..."

Maeve wasn't really listening to Otis, she was rethinking the words

"I'm really proud of you". 

She never really talked to Otis about the Aptitude Scheme when he was with Ola. She really missed him and felt really sad when he wasn't there with her. 

"Maeve?" Otis asked.

Maeve's attention was brought back to Otis. 

"Thanks dickhead" she said.

They were both on the bridge standing face to face. She looked straight into his eyes.

The tension between them was unbearable. She kept looking at Otis and he at her. She then moved her eye line to his mouth, she wanted to kiss him so bad. 

Otis started to panick, he really wanted to kiss her but something was stopping him.

She moved a little closer. She couldn't stand the wait. She decided to make her move. 

She was abruptly cut off by Otis' voice

"I should probably go" Otis said while nodding awkwardly, "my mum's probably waiting for me."

Maeve nodded too and spoke 

" yeah no its cool".

She started walking away feeling like an idiot. She really thought, this was the moment. That it wouldn't be interrupted. 

Otis looked up to the sky and was frustrated with himself.

"Idiot" he mumbled to himself 

He watched Maeve walk off and then went home.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
He arrived home at saw his mum sitting on the couch.

"Mum?"

"Yes darling" Jean said.

Otis sat down next to his mum.

"You wanted to talk to me" Otis said.

"Yes... its nothing specific. I just want to ask how you're feeling. Just what's up with you?" Jean asked.

Otis sat there and thought that he gave up maybe kissing Maeve for this conversation. Instead of speaking, he just scoffed.

"What?" Jean asked.

"Its just... I might have given up the possibility of kissing a girl for this." Otis said a little annoyed.

"Oh... sorry darling" Jean said.

It was silent for about a minute and then Jean decided to speak.

"Darling, may I give you some advice... As a mum, not a therapist." Jean asked.

Otis was skeptical about allowing her to give advice, but decided to just nod and hope for the best.

"If you really wanted to kiss this girl, why did you stop yourself because of me" Jean said.

"Because you're my mum and you're important." Otis defended.

"You know me Otis, when something's important you can tell. I dont think I'm the main reason why you didn't kiss her." Jean said, 

"I think you are stopping yourself from being with her." 

Otis took his mum's words into consideration and had a realization that what she's saying is kind of true.

"If this is true... why?" Otis asked

"You may be scared of hurting her or scared that you might do something wrong, but I can't tell you what it is, you have to figure that out for yourself." Jean said wisely.

Otis sat there thinking really hard about this. He realised this must have been the best advice his mum gave. 

The room was silent with Jean and Otis thinking about the situation.

"I think you should tell her darling, before it's too late." 

Otis still was dead silent, he thought long and hard about the advice his mum gave.

He then suddenly got up grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks mum," Otis said while running out to the front door.

"Where are you going" Jean asked with confusion.

"To tell the truth" Otis said while closing the door.

Maeve arrived at the caravan park. Isaac greeted her, but she didn't feel like talking to him now, so she just said she needed to rest and quickly went into her caravan. 

She sat down at the table and took out some English homework to finish quickly before Isaac would knock on the door and ask to hang out. She liked hanging out with Isaac, but sometimes he could be a little clingy and sometimes she just wanted to be alone.

About 20 minutes passed and Maeve was almost done her homework when she heard a knock on the door, she sighed. She really didn't feel like hanging out with Isaac, she thought of an excuse to tell him and then opened the door.

"Sorry Isaac I really dont feel like—" 

Maeve paused and was surprised to see Otis. She felt a little awkward after what happend on the bridge.

"Otis? What are you doing he—"

"Maeve... I'm sorry for being an idiot and not telling you before, but I like you and it's been torture not being able to tell you how I feel." Otis paused and then continued,

"You telling me you had feelings for me was all I wanted to hear and I was so caught up in trying to do the right thing, that I lost track of what that actually is. It's you... it's always been you...

"I— " 

Maeve leant forward and captured his lips. 

She brought her hands to his face and then to his neck and into his hair. She couldn't believe he just said that, she couldn't help herself.

On the other hand Otis was took back by the kiss. At first he was shocked and didn't know what was happening, but then he melted into the kiss and changed it from a chaste kiss to a passionate one. 

They both broke the kiss to take a breath. Maeve smiled and big smile, which made Otis chuckle softly. 

"Do you want to be my—"

Otis started but was cut off my Maeve's finger on his lips. She cupped his face and kissed him again. 

She then broke the kiss.She grinned, lifted her eyebrow and looked straight into his eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

Otis smiled and now initiated the kiss. He rested his hands on her waist and she put her hands in his hair. Still kissing she pulled him into her caravan and closed the door.

The moon and the stars glistered in the sky and this was finally the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed!!   
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> –POGO🙃


	8. Chapter 8

Otis had woken up smiling because all he thought about was Maeve. When he went to bed, he thought about Maeve. 

Today was going to be a great day. He still hadn't told Eric about last night and he wanted to tell him in person. Yesterday he texted Eric to come to school early, he can't wait to see his reaction. He also couldn't wait to see Maeve.

He tried to carry on with his day, but he couldn't escape the thought of her.

(Time lapse)

"Hey dude, what is so important that I had to compromise my sleep for?" Eric asked.

Otis couldn't stop smiling. He knew that this is worth Eric's sleep and he wanted to see his reaction.

"Well... Maeve and I... sorted things out" Otis said.

"Uh huh" Eric said with boredom on his face.

"And we kissed!" Otis said.

Otis didn't time how long it took Eric's face to light up, but it was at least half a second.

"You kissed!?! I cant believe you guys kissed!" Eric exclaimed while jumping around and on Otis. 

Otis couldn't help, but laugh and jump with him too. 

"You kissed! You kissed!" Eric kept exclaiming.

"Yes we kissed" Otis said trying to calm Eric down.

"This is so exciting, why aren't you more excited" Eric said happily.

"I am—" Otis got cut off

"Ahhh... I bet you guys had sex!" Eric said.

"Eric... Eric we didn't do it. I stayed at her place and we did do some other stuff" Otis said lifting his eyebrow and moving his hand in a manner to show that he got a handjob.

"You detty pig" Eric said while laughing, "so you going to see her today"

Otis replied "Yeah, I was going to ask her if I could come over and—" 

"Do it" Eric said

"Hang out" Otis said plainly.

"Okay then" Eric said a little sarcastically.

The bell rang and Otis was disappointed because he didn't get to see Maeve. Then his phoned pinged.

Maeve: hey, didn't see you today. Meet me on the roof at break.

Otis: cool see you later.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Eric said excitedly.

Otis just looked at Eric and chuckled.

"Go on, we have class" Otis said while walking away.

"Bye Maeve's new boyfriend." Eric shouted.

It was like seconds felt like minutes as Otis watched the clock tick. He couldn't wait till break. 

He missed Maeve and really wanted to talk with her. The bell rang and Otis grabbed his stuff and walked quickly to his locker to pack his stuff. He then started walking to the rooftop and stopped himself.

For some reason he got a little nervous as to why he didn't see Maeve today. Was she mad at him? Did he do something wrong when they got intimate? His mind whirled as he got closer to the rooftop.

He saw Maeve standing there smoking a cigarette. He walked over to her. He caught her attention and she quickly put out the cigarette and faced him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said with a chuckle.

There was silence between them. Why was it so awkward. Otis broke the silence.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Otis asked nervously.

She walked closer to him and was in a kissing distance of him.Which turned him on.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know how you feeling after last night." Maeve asked.

"Last night was amazing for me... and you hopefully. But if it wasn't that's understandable and you know we can—"

Maeve cut him off with a kiss. It was the only way to shut him up.She brought her hand up to his face and made out with him for 20 seconds. She broke the kiss.

"Last night was great. You were great." Maeve said to reassure him, " surprisingly a good kisser too"

"Huh...okay" Otis said surprised.

They kissed again, but it was cut off by Otis abruptly pulling away.

"Mmhh... I told Eric, is that fine? I didn't ask you if you want to tell people."

"Its fine, I told Aimee too. She was ecstatic." Maeve said with a chuckle.

"Eric was a whole other level of excitement." Otis admitted.  
Maeve and Otis laughed at how crazy their friends were now that they are together. After the laughter faded out Maeve spoke.

"Otis" 

"Yeah"

"Do you want to come over, to 'hang out'" she said while lifting her eyebrow flirtatiously. 

Otis smiled seductively. He gave her a short kiss.

"I'll be there at 6" Otis said. 

Maeve then pulled Otis down to her and kissed him passionately. He started to feel light headed and felt pressure build up in his trousers. Maeve broke away breathless and looked into his eyes.

"Can't wait" she said, then walking away to class. 

Otis watched her walk off. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He then looked down and noticed he needed a little private time. He quickly grabbed his bag and left the rooftop. 

When he went back to class, he thought of Maeve and what was going to happen later at her place. The mystery was killing him. He counted the minutes of each hour until the day ended. 

He had a mixture of excitement and nervousness of what was to happen at Maeve's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon. How are you guys enjoying the story?🤔  
> .  
> .  
> . Comments and motivation are appreciated.  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey I'm getting closer to writing smut, so please don't judge😬

Before Otis went to Maeve's he quickly did some homework, took a shower and then started to worry on what to wear.

He contemplated if he should ask Eric, but then thought he was over stressing and he might over-dress. He decided to go with his normal day to day clothes. 

After getting ready and finishing most of his homework he started to wondering what they were going to do. 

Are we going to have sex? He thought. Am I ready for sex? 

All these questions were killing him, but he should probably solve the issue now instead of making a fool of himself in front of Maeve. 

He didn't mind getting intimate with her,actually he preferred it. He just wasn't sure he wanted to have sex, not tonight. 

"Otis can you come down please" Jean called out.

Otis then got off his bed and went down stairs. 

"Yes mum" he said.

"I'm going to Jackob's, there are leftovers in the fridge from yesterday and if you need anything just—"

"Actually I'm going to Maeve's" Otis said regretting telling her.

"Oh." Jean started, "Are you staying the night?"

"Maybe"

"Well as a mother, I just want to remind you to be safe and be mindful of her and—"

"Mum!" Otis said irritated. "I promise you I'm fine and plus nothing will be happening tonight."

"Ok... may I ask why?" Jean asked.

"No you may not" Otis said while exiting through the front door.

"Bye mum"

"Wait darling" Jean said while walking to Otis at the front door.

Otis opened the door and looked at his mum. She had something in her hand. She quickly put a small plastic square package in his hand and he realised that it was a condom.

"Mum!" Otis said frustrated.

"I know, I know. Just in case" Jean said

Otis rolled his eyes and stuffed the condom in his pants pocket.

"Bye mum" he said while quickly walking away.

Maeve had been stressing when she got home. She cleaned the whole caravan and had a tricky time figuring out what to wear. She called Aimee, but Aimee said that Otis doesn't care and probably gets turned on by what you wear every day.

She decided that he won't care and just wore the usual shirt, skirt, fishnet stockings and her denim jacket. She then started doing some homework and awaited Otis' arrival. 

Otis knocked on the door to Maeve's caravan, she opened the door and looked beautiful. Eventhough she wears the same outfit most of the time, she still managed to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Maeve asked.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful" Otis said.

"You're such a dickhead" she said while dragging him in. 

He walked passed her and he smelt amazing, the aftershave smelt great on him, which made him more hotter, which made her more horny.

Otis looked around the caravan and stood awkwardly in the kitchen. 

Maeve smiled at his cuteness and told him to sit down on the couch. They sat their next to each other wondering what to do next. 

Maeve was skeptical to dive right into the intimate stuff, so she suggested to watch TV.

"Sure" Otis said delighted that the silence was broken.

"I don't really have any good movies, so don't judge"

Otis nodded and waited for her to come sit by him again. 

About a quarter into the movie and Maeve was really bored. Otis seemed to enjoy the movie more than her.

She kept moving closer to him to try get his attention, but its Otis he wasn't getting the hint. She then put her hand on his thigh. She had definitely caught his attention. He looked down at her into her eyes that were glistening with pure lust.

She put her hand up to his face and cupped his jaw. She kissed him and he kissed her back. Their attention was fully on each other. Maeve had this heat inside herself that was starting to erupt, she couldn't resist herself.

She then took the remote and put the TV on mute. She tossed the remote on the other side of the couch and climbed onto Otis' lap, now straddling him. 

Otis sighed into her mouth as she sat on him. 

"Um.. heh... you know I was watching that" Otis said sarcastically.

"Sorry" she said sarcastically. She then started kissing him again, the kiss was passionate and turned into a full on makeout. She brought her hands in his hair and started tugging on the short ones which made Otis groan. 

She then moved her lips to his ear and whispered "let me make it up too you"

She then started slowly kissing on his neck and jawline. Otis groaned. He then gained some confidence and squeezed her hips, which just made her even more turned on. She then pushed down on the bulge in his pants. Which made him even harder.

Maeve kept kissing on his neck and colarbone. She left a little mark on his collarbone and felt a little guilty as he would have to deal with that later.   
Otis then brought up one hand and put it in her hair. She stopped working on his neck and moved back to kissing him on the mouth. She bit on his bottom lip slightly, asking to enter her tongue in his mouth. 

Otis was going crazy, Maeve Wiley was sitting in his lap, straddling him. Her tongue was in his mouth. He didn't want to mess this up, so he put a lot of passion into the kiss and prayed that he was doing it right. He then felt confident and decided to break the kiss and move down to her neck and collarbone. He planted kisses along her collarbone and dragged his teeth lightly across her skin. He nibbled at her collarbones. Maeve moaned,which made her push down on him harder.

Maeve felt the butterflies in her stomach erupt and was extremely horny by this new, sexy Otis. Who wasn't afraid to push the boundaries a little. And damn could he kiss. She could feel the bulge against her thigh and she kept pushing down on it whenever she felt more horny.She started to get more hot and couldn't stop herself. She started sliding Otis' jacket off his body.

He helped her get his jacket off and he threw it across the room.

"Whoops" he said a little shy

She smiled at him and started kissing him again. She then decided to take her jacket off too. 

They kept making out and the room got very hot. Maeve suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch him. She hesitated, but then thought that he should be okay as they did do this before.

She moved her one hand from his face, down to his body and then held the bulge of his erection in her hand.   
Otis gasped and groaned as she touched it. 

"Is this okay?" She asked 

Otis nodded and watched as she slowly moved her fingers to the zipper of his pants.

He helped pull down his pants a little and then I small, plastic square package fell out of his pocket and on to the floor. Maeve looked at it and then picked it up. Otis didn't realise at first when it fell out, but when Maeve picked it up and held the condom in front of her with a surprised face.

"Didn't realise you were that ready" Maeve said while looking at Otis.

"Maeve I can explain"

"I thought you weren't ready yet" she said.

"I'm not... I mean I still want to have sex with you, but not like now. Its complicated, but I'm getting there." Otis took a breath and paused.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to have sex with you, but not so soon. I promise that I'm ready. I mean I'm not even scared of sex like I used to be because it's going to be with you." Otis confessed.

Maeve gave Otis a small kiss. 

"Thank you for being honest. Dont put pressure on yourself because I can wait." Maeve said.

"Thanks Maeve, but don't worry about waiting.I probably want this more than you do."

Otis smiled and Maeve and they both gave a small laugh.

"It still doesn't answer the question of why there was a condom in your pocket." Maeve said.

"Yeah, it's my mum. I told her I was coming to your house and she stuffed it in my hand and said 'just in case'. My mum's crazy!" Otis said annoyed and frustrated.

Maeve gave a little chuckle and stood up off the the couch.

"Sorry for ruining the moment" Otis said

"Its fine, I mean it had to end at some point." Maeve said.

"I guess, but we were getting into something" Otis said seductively.

Maeve looked at Otis flirtatiously and came back to the couch.  
She started straddling him. She draped her arms around his neck and looked into his pale blue eyes. She lifted up her eyebrow seductively and asked,

"So...where were we"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> .  
> .  
> Comments and feedback is appreciated 💜🙏  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	10. Chapter 10

Maeve and Otis were together most of the time. Everytime they had the chance to be together they would be together. The only problem was that they still didn't have sex. 

Otis said that she wouldn't have to wait that long, but she really felt like getting more intimate with him. Majority of the time Otis would pull away, but sometimes Maeve would too.

Maeve and Aimee were sitting in the asbestos filled bathroom and smoking cigarettes while playing Scabby Queen.

"So how's it going" Aimee asked

"Great" Maeve said.

"Come on, you have to give me more details." Aimee pleaded.

Maeve smiled and looked at Aimee

"Fine" Maeve said. "Its going great, I mean like when we get intimate it's amazing. He's surprisingly a really good kisser. And he's really good at pushing my good buttons. But he has this weird thing when he fingers me called 'tune into her orange'. Its great but just a little weird. So yeah its just great."

"So what's the problem?" Aimee asked.

"There's no problem Aims" Maeve said.

"I can tell when you're hiding something Maeve. And plus every relationship has a problem big or small." Aimee said.

"Well... it's just when we get intimate. We get to a certain point and then he pulls away. Sometimes I do too and I'm just not sure why, we've talked about this and we both want it. I don't know what to do." Maeve said.

"Hmm... I think you're scared" Aimee said.

"Scared?" Maeve said confused.

"Yeah, you both pull away becuase you're scared. Not of having sex with one another, but taking that step. That it's going to be you're first time... with him... and you want it to be so perfect that you keep pulling away because you don't think it's the right moment." Aimee said. 

"You guys just need to talk about it, see if you're both ready."

Maeve was silent, she thought long and hard about the incredible advice Aimee just gave her.

"Thanks Aims" she said while leaving the bathroom.

"Bye babes" Aimee said while waving. Maeve waved back at her and then took out her phone.

Maeve: Can you come over after school?

She sent the text and put her phone away. She hurried to class because she was late. 

"Maeve just asked if I could come over again" Otis said.

"Oooh lala" Eric said playfully. "I wonder what's going to go 'down' tonight." Eric said while laughing.

Otis shook his head and smiled at how silly his friend was being. But then his face went to a nervous and anxious face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" 

"Well your face says otherwise. Spill. What's going on." Eric asked.

"I think Maeve wants to have sex with me" Otis said.

"Well that's great!" Eric shouted. 

"Yeah I guess." Otis said.

"Hey if you're not ready then just—"

"I am ready" Otis said. "Its just that I'm scared I'm going to screw it up or that I'm going to be really bad. And then she'll be disappointed and–"

"Okay, okay, okay" Eric interrupted. 

"Maeve loves you and I'm sure she doesn't care if any of those things are true. Trust me, just tell her how you're feeling and everything will be fine" Eric explained.

"Yeah... yeah okay. Thanks Eric" Otis said.

"Anytime, but now you owe me." Eric said.

"Whatever" Otis said with a smile.

Later that day Otis arrived at the caravan park. He walked around and found Maeve by Isaac's caravan. 

A spike of jealousy went through Otis, but he dismissed it and went over to them.

"Hey guys" Otis said walking closer to them.

Maeve turned around and her face lit up.

"Otis?" Maeve said, " I didnt know you were coming. You didnt reply to my message."

"Sorry about that, just needed to think about something" Otis said.

Maeve got anxious by that statement. What did he need to think about? Was he angry at her, was he going to break up with her.

"Sorry can we go to you're caravan. If I'm not interrupting something." Otis asked.

"No, yeah sure let's go. Sorry Isaac, we'll talk later. " she said while walking away with Otis.

She unlocked the door to her caravan and lead Otis in.

"You sounded kind of serious there. What did you want to talk about." Maeve asked.

"Its nothing too serious, but it might be depending on how serious you think it is and—"

Maeve took Otis' hand and tried to calm him down.

"What I'm trying to say is... everytime we get intimate I always pull away before we make that next step. I just wanted to tell you that... I'm scared that I'll mess it up or do something else dumb. I really want this to be great or something to remember." Otis confessed.

"So what are you trying to say" Maeve asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that I really want to have sex with you and I think I'm ready."

Maeve was taken back by his statement. She had wished of the day to finally come.

"Are you sure, you dont have to this for me or because someone's pressuring you. Is Eric pressuring —setting you—"

"Maeve... I want this" Otis said to reassure her.

"The next time, we get intimate or feel like it's the right time. We don't pull away or get scared." Otis said.

She smiled at him. She brought her hand up to his face and kissed him. It didnt last that long as Otis wanted to ask something.

"Mmhh... I didnt ask you, if you're okay with this." Otis said

"Dickhead" she said while kissing him again. 

"What... its... always... good... to check... in" Otis said between kisses.

"God, you are like the best boyfriend ever. But you dont have to check in on me all the time. I'll tell you if something's wrong. You know 'during'" She said with a cheeky smile on her face. 

Otis got really turned on by that statement. He now initiated the kiss. He pulled her in and put a lot of passion into it. Her hands moved up to his hair and she pulled the short ones, which made him groan in her mouth a little.

She was really getting into the kiss, when his phone rang and interrupted them.

Otis left it to ring, but Maeve broke the kiss and told him that he should pick up.

Otis looked at the phone and was a little surprised who was calling.

It was his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, trying my best to grow their relationship as realistic as possible.🤞  
> .  
> .  
> Motivation and comments are appreciated 💜  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	11. Chapter 11

Otis had left Maeve's shortly after he talked to his dad. At first Otis was scared on why his dad was calling him out of the blue, but when he picked up his dad just wanted to know if they could hang out. 

He decided to take this moment before it ended. The weekend was coming up and that's normally when his dad would have book conferences or something related along those lines.

Otis arrived home and told his mum that dad was in town. She didnt look impressed and pretended to be happy. Otis said good night to his mum and went to bed.

Lying in his bed, we thought of Maeve. Otis was still a little skeptical of having sex with her. It's not that he was scared, he knew Maeve would help him and that relieved him. It's just that it's still sex and Otis was a little awkward when it came to that. She knows he's not a virgin anymore, but it's not like he gained any experience from that. He could barely remember anything.  
Otis told himself that he needs to be confident and all will be fine. Maeve has been so patient with him, he didnt want to disappoint.Otis then went to sleep.

The next morning Otis came down to his father watching TV.

"Dad?"

"Otis! Hey buddy"

"What are you doing here" Otis asked.

"I thought we could spend some time together." Remi said.

"Okay... where do you want to go?"

"Ummm... oh!... let's go to the park. Yeah, let's have a relaxing day at the park." Remi said.

"Sure! I'll quickly go change" Otis said walking upstairs.

Jean was over hearing the conversation and walked in.

"Happy you're making time for your son, Remi" Jean said plainly.

"I'm trying to be a better father...for all my children." Remi said.

"I'm really trying to believe you" Jean said with a chuckle.

"Funny Jeanie... I promise this time is different." He said genuinely.

Otis came down the stairs wearing his normal day clothes.

"I'm ready to go" Otis said.

"Great, let's go" Remi said while him and Otis were walking out the door.

"Bye mum"

"Bye Jeanie"

Jean just waved at them and looked as they went out the door.

(Time lapse)

Otis and Remi were walking in the park and just talking about Remi's new book and how he has a lot of book signing on the upcoming weekend as Otis predicted. 

"Okay, okay enough of me. What's up with you Otis. Anything interesting happening?" 

"Nothing much" Otis lied. 

He didnt really want to tell his father about Maeve because he will ask too many questions.

"I can tell when you're hiding something. Just open up to your old man."

"Okay. So remember I told you about Maeve." Otis started.

"Ahh yes the mysterious Maeve" Remi said.

"Well she's my girlfriend now"

"Wow, look at you. Quite the ladies man aren't you" Remi said.

"Yeah I guess" Otis said looking a little anxious.

"Something wrong" Remi asked.

"I mean, I really like Maeve. It's just that we haven't done anything yet and I really want to, but something is holding me back. I'm not scared or worried about experience. It's been on my mind for a long time and I'm just trying to figure out what it is." Otis confessed.

Remi stayed silent for a while. Thinking hard about what to say next.

"May I give some advice?" Remi asked.

Otis nodded and awaited his advice.

"I dont think you're afraid of ,as you said, being inexperienced or scared. I think you realise that sex is a big step in a relationship. You just feel like once you do it. It's done, you will never get it back." Remi said.

"So what do I do?" Otis asked.

"Just push through. It sound like bad advice, but if you keep pulling away or being skeptical. You might lose the opportunity. Be confident and show her that you love her." Remi advised.

"Thanks dad" Otis said feeling much better.

He felt super confident and its like all the weight off his shoulders were lifted. He felt super ready. 

They walked up to an ice cream stall and Remi stopped.

"You want some ice-cream?" Remi asked.

Otis didnt respond as he was deep in thought.

"Otis? Otis?"

"Huh" Otis said getting snapped out his thoughts.

"I'm getting some ice-cream, you want some?" Remi asked again.

"Actually I have to go somewhere." Otis said.

"Oh, okay...where you going?" Remi called out.

"To Maeve's. Thanks for today dad." Otis said while jogging away.

Remi watched Otis run off. His phone started to ring. It was Jean.

-"Hey Jeanie"

\- "Are you guys coming home soon?"

\- "Actually Otis is going somewhere"

\- "Oh, okay when will he be back home"

\- "I think he'll come home late or maybe tomorrow. He has something to do. Trust me. He's going to be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno I'm trying to portray his dad in a better light. It seems like he might change. I also feel that Otis is comfortable with talking about his sex life with his dad. I dunno why🤷  
> .  
> .  
> I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter👀  
> .  
> .  
> –POGO🙃


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected knock leaves Maeve puzzled. But the outcome surprises her

Maeve had just finished a call with Aimee. She had been talking a little about Otis and how he thinks he's ready. 

Maeve was a little skeptical of believing if Otis was ready. She hoped she didnt put pressure on him. She knew that he would tell her if something was wrong, and that was all she cared about.  
Maeve was bored and decided to get dressed and go to the shops. She grabbed her jacket off the couch. She was about to open the door and then she heard a knock on the door. She was taken back by the random knock and just stood there confused. She snapped out of her confusion when she heard another knock. She opened the door.

"Otis? I didnt expect you to be—"

"Maeve, I've thought long and hard about this and all I want to say is that..." Otis paused and looked up at her with awe.

"I want you"

Maeve was shocked at this statement, but before she could say anything her lips was on his. 

Otis stepped in and was leading Maeve back into her caravan his lips still working passionately on hers. Maeve was surprised by this sudden wave of confidence in Otis. 

His hand in her hair and his other hand on her hips. She roughly moved her fingers through his hair and moaned a little into his mouth. She bit his lower lip, asking for permission for tongue.  
She put her tongue in his mouth and he moaned into her mouth and felt a rush of blood going south. He moved his lips to her neck and started working there.He slid her jacket of her body and threw it on the couch.

Maeve and Otis stumbled back into her room her lips still on his. Otis nibbled the skin on her collarbone which made her moan. She wanted him to do stuff to her and wanted to feel his more skin against her body. She could feel his erection hard against her. She looked down and found his belt buckle and started unbuckle it. She broke the kiss to pushed him on the bed. She started straddling him and she could feel his dick getting harder against her thigh. 

Otis couldn't believe what was happening and kept convincing himself that it wasn't a dream. Otis wanted to make Maeve feel good. He slid his hands up her thigh and into her skirt. He felt that she was wet and this made his erection even harder. She moaned when he touched her and then broke the kiss. She took her top off and threw it across the room. Otis decided to also take his top off.He looked at her black bra. She was so beautiful. She started kissing him again. He moved his lips to her neck and then her earlobe. 

"You're beautiful." he whispered in her ear.

Maeve smiled into the kiss and pulled away to look at Otis.

She looked down at his erection and looked back at Otis suggesting if it's okay if she can continue. Otis nodded and watched as Maeve slowly unzipped his pants. She kissed him as she held his erection in her hand. Otis gasped into her mouth and looked as Maeve made work on him. Otis planted small kisses on her collarbone and chest. Maeve kept running her hand up and down his erection. 

Otis felt like he was coming and needed to do something. He moved his hands back up her skirt and tugged on her underwear.

"Is this okay?" Otis asked.

Maeve nodded and let him remove her underwear. He felt that she was wetter and decided that it was now or never.  
Maeve grabbed a condom from the drawer trying to not move from Otis' lap. She ripped the package open and slipped it on his hard dick. Otis groaned as she slipped on the condom.  
She hovered over him and looked into his pale eyes and he looked back. He nodded and Maeve gave him one last kiss before lowering onto him.

She slowly lowered on him and Otis gasped into her mouth. He tucked his head into her chest and planted small kisses. She slowly moved up and down. She started to speed up. Otis matched her rhythm and speed. She kept bouncing on him and was coming closer to her climax and so was Otis. Otis slid in deeper. She started moaning which signaled Otis that she was coming to the climax. Otis started groaning as he went in deeper and groaned loudly as he came. Maeve moaned loadly as she came and slowed down her movement. 

Otis laughed a small laugh and looked at Maeve in complete awe. She chuckled too and moved some of his wet hair out of his face. She gave him a short, passionate kiss and then lifted herself off him. 

She lied next to him and they sat there in silence. After a few seconds Maeve sat up and started putting her underwear on and then her top. 

Otis felt distressed by the silence between them. He started putting his pants and shirt back on. Otis forced himself not to ask how he was. He didnt want to upset her or go down that path. On the other hand Maeve was also wondering why it was so awkward. They had just had sex. She decided to start the conversation, but before she could his phone rang.

"Mum, hi. Sorry I didnt tell you, but I just went somewhere to do something" Otis said while Maeves looked at him in a seductive way. 

"Yes I'm coming.Okay bye mum" Otis said annoyed.

"Sorry my mum is a little crazy" Otis said.

She walked up to Otis and held hands with him. 

"I guess you can say you really did 'do something' " Maeve said in a seductive way.

Otis blushed a little and smiled

"So that was unexpected" she said while a smile.

Otis chuckled and looked at Maeve.

"Today was incredible." Otis said. 

Otis pulled Maeve in and gave her a kiss. Maeve broke the kiss to speak.

"Hmm– don't you have to go home"

"I don't want to seem like the guy who just came for sex and then leaves." Otis said.

"You're too sweet to do that" Maeve said.

Maeve took his hand and led him to the door. Otis walked out and stood by the bottom step. He looked back at Maeve and smiled.

"Bye dickhead" Maeve said

Otis turned around and started walking away. 

"Wait!" Maeve said while walking quickly up to him.

Otis turned around and was met by Maeve's lips working passionately on his. She broke the kiss and left him breathless. 

"Something to look forward to tomorrow" she whispered into his ear and walked off.

Otis was frozen. We couldn't believe how lucky he was. As he walked home, he was trying to think back on what had happend. When he arrived home, said goodnight to his mum and went into his room. Only then the realization hit him and he thought.

"I just had sex with Maeve Wiley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! Well I hope you enjoyed.   
> Please don't judge the smut, I know it's bad :(  
> .  
> .  
> –POGO🙃


	13. Chapter 13

Maeve woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe she and Otis had sex. She had dreamed of the day and it was surprising perfect. She got dressed and then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. She got a text from Aimee asking if they could hang out after first period. 

Maeve smiled at thought about Aimee's reaction when she would tell her about what happened last night. She had particularly woken up early that day. She had a lot of time before heading off to school, so she decided to knock on Isaac's door and see if he's up.

Isaac opened the door, looking half asleep.

"Maeve, its early what are you doing here" Isaac said half asleep.

"Just wanted to see if you're up and talk. Nevermind" Maeve said closing the door.

"Wait, I'm already up. So what do you want to talk about." Isaac asked.

Maeve was silent and realised she actually didnt have anything to say.

"I really have nothing to say, it's fine I'll just go." Maeve said.

"Jeez, I'll start the conversation then" Isaac said. 

Isaac thought about sething long and hard. He decided to go down this topic.

"So how's it going with you and that Otis guy." Isaac asked.

Maeve smiled and looked down. She thought about last night, again. 

"Why are you so happy. It's making me jealous" Isaac said with a cheeky smile.

"Well we took a big step last night." Maeve said trying to contain her excitement.

Isaac froze and his heart sunk. He didnt know they would move that fast. By the stories she told him, he seemed like the virgin kid who was afraid of sex.

"Oh" is all Isaac managed to blurt out, "I mean congrats... I guess." 

"Shit... I have to go to school" Maeve said while walking away. 

"See you later... I guess."

Isaac looked as Maeve moved out of his eye-line. He felt extremely jealous and defeated. He thought to himself on what he was going to do.

Maeve got to school and saw Aimee there. They had little time to talk, so Maeve decided to tell her.

"Aims?"

"Yeah"

"Okay promise not to freak out that much,but..." Maeve said.

"Otis and I..." Maeve paused.

"Well... we had sex last night" Maeve said.

"Whaaaaaat!!" Aimee screamed so loud that whole school could probably hear.

"Are you serious? Is this a joke? If it's a joke I'm going to—"

"Aims it's not a joke. We really did it." Maeve said trying to contain her smile.

"Yesssss! I'm so happy for you guys. Oh my god I have so many questions like—"

The bell interrupted her and signalled Maeve she has to go to class. 

"Ugh... this is not over. I know you have a free period after lunch." Aimee called out as Maeve was walking away.

"Byeee" Aimee said.

"Bye Aims" Maeve called out to her.

Otis had talked to Eric early on the morning.

Otis had just told Eric and the chaos that Eric created was incredible. Eric had finished jumping around Otis and being extremely excited. Otis finally got him to calm down.

"Who knew?" Eric said out of breath. "That you would...get...Maeve Wiley."

"It still feels like a dream." Otis said happily.

"Look at you all happy." Eric said.

Otis smiled at how lucky he was to have Maeve. He was already happy enough to kiss her and be with her, but this was next level.

"Now I have to ask." Eric began, " how was it?" Eric asked genuinely curious.

Otis had thought about how amazing it was for him, but never how she felt. He didn't want to ask because that's awkward for everyone.

"It was great!" Otis said.

"Great?" Eric asked. "The last nintendo console was great,but this is sex with Maeve Wiley. Come on man it had to be amazing"

"It was, it was. For me" Otis said. "I'm not trying to go down that path, but I'm curious and I want to be good for her."

"Otis you're too worried man. Just chillax. "Your great...maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Not to scare you or anything, but she was with Jackson before you and well its Jackson." Eric said.

The realization hit Otis harder than a truck. 

"I mean that doesn't mean anything. She hasn't had sex in a while."

"Which makes having sex with me more pressurizing" Otis said worried.

"No, no it dosen't. It's fine. Otis trust me you don't want to make a scene out of this."

"Yeah...yeah ok" Otis said calmly.

"So you going to see her again today" Eric said with a wink.

Otis laughed a little and this cheered him up. The bell rang and Otis said goodbye to Eric and left.

The day was boring for both of Maeve and Otis. Until they saw each other in the hallway. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. They finally met together and faced each other.

"Hey"

"Hi"

They smiled at each other in silence. They then both chuckled at the silence and looked straight into each others eyes. 

"Do you want to come over? If you know what I mean" she said seductively.

"I'll be there at 5" Otis said quickly.

"Great" Maeve said, she then brought her mouth to his ear and whispered. "Can't wait"

She then walked off to class. Otis couldn't contain his excitement, but also felt a bit anxious about the whole situation. He needed to get this right. 

They say first time counts, but the second time for Otis was very critical to figure out how she feels.

(Time lapse)

Maeve excitedly grabbed Otis into the caravan. 

Otis wondered if they were going to have sex or just hang out.

"I missed you" she said seductively while sliding her hands into his jacket and taking it off.

She grabbed his hand, directing him towards the couch. She pushed him down and sat on him.

"Is this okay" she said in a sarcastic manner. She assumed he was fine with all this, which he was, so she didn't ask him all the time.

She began to kiss him and run her hands up and down his body. She tightened her grip on his shirt and then decided to take her jacket off. Which suggested to Otis that they were definitely going to have sex. 

Maeve could tell that something was wrong, so she broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Maeve asked.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You just seem I little rigid" she said.

"Its nothing. I promise you, its noth–"

"Otis" Maeve asked knowing something was genuinely wrong.

"I want to make you feel good. And its come to my realization that I'm probably not meeting your expectations." Otis confessed. "I want us both to be enjoying it." Otis said a little embarrassed.

Maeve cupped Otis jaw and looked deep into his eyes. 

"Who said I wasn't enjoying it." Maeve said with a grin.

Otis smiled and kissed her. 

"I don't care about how good you are, well not that much." She said with a smile.

"And there's nothing to worry about. If you are confident in yourself like you were the first time. You really know your way around things" Maeve said lifting her one eyebrow seductively.

She gave him a quick kiss.

"Are we okay now?" she asked.

"Better then ever." Otis said then initiating the kiss.

The kiss moved on and Maeve started kissing his neck. She moved her lips to his ears.

"Plus... practice makes progress." she whispered seductively. "I don't mind practicing... A LOT"

Maeve felt the bulge in his pants grow and she was about to place her hand somewhere more down there when a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

Otis and Maeve broke the kiss out of shock. She then continued the kiss ignoring the knock.

The knock continued. Otis broke the kiss this time.

"Busy!" Maeve shouted out.

The knock came again. Maeve groaned. She got off Otis and opened the door. 

It was Isaac. 

Maeve was furious, but didnt lash out at him. 

"Hey Maeve I was wondering if—"

"Sorry Isaac, I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh okay..." Isaac then turned his head to Cynthia who was walking by.

"Oh hey Cynthia. Did you get the money for the rent this month. Sorry it was late." He said with an evil smile. He then walked towards his caravan.

"Yes love,I did. Speaking of rent. Maeve could I get that by Monday." Cynthia said.

Otis then came to the door and stood by Maeve. He gave her a small kiss.

"I have to go. We'll finish this another time." Otis said.

He then greeted Isaac and Cynthia and left.

"Okay then by Monday." Cynthia said then walking away.

"Thanks Cynthia" Maeve said dully.

Maeve sighed and closed the door. She was getting frustrated that everytime they wanted to get intimate they would be disturbed.

"Fuck Isaac" she mumbled under her breath. 

She felt a little guilty about getting annoyed with him when he knocked on the door. But he had to bring up the rent.  
Maeve sighed again and decided to do some homework.

Isaac's plan was actually working. He just thought of it on the spot, but this is something that could drive them apart. He would keep doing this, but not too often so he doesn't look suspicious. He looked as Otis left the caravan and Maeve with distress in her face. He then moved away from the window and carried on with his day.

Otis walked at ease of how Maeve feels. He realised that she wants him despite if he's bad or not. She had been so kind and caring with him. He wanted to make her feel good. He decided that the next time they get intimate, he will put so much passionate and not let self consciousness get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I just felt that the "fuck Issac" should be included in some way ;)  
> And the tension of people getting in the way, was something that could happen idk🤷  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual, sorry :(  
> Next chapter will be longer, (hopefully)

Otis had come over to Maeve's a couple of times during the week. They started to get frustrated by the fact that they keep getting interrupted by either Isaac, Cynthia or sometimes Maeve would go to Otis', but Jean would be there and they weren't comfortable having her in the house while they get intimate.

Maeve had told Aimee about the problem over the phone. They were now sitting in the asbestos filled bathroom, smoking.

"Sooo, what's going on with you and Otis?" Aimee asked.

"Nothing sadly" Maeve said disappointed.

"Still didn't do it yet...for a second time." Aimee said with a small smile.

"Its really frustrating. I mean once you do it the first time, you can just have sex without any worries or restrictions." Maeve said with a sigh.

"Why don't you just tell people that you're busy" Aimee said playfully.

"I have, but we're both busy with work, especially me with the Aptitude Scheme. I'm free today and on the weekend, so hopefully no one interrupts us. I'll ask Otis if we can hang out." Maeve said.

Aimee smiled at the talk of Otis and Maeve doing it. 

"Hang out... I'll promise not to interrupt." Aimee said.

"Call me when you... you know" Aimee with a huge smile.

Maeve smiled at Aimee's silliness and walked off to Biology.

Otis saw Maeve walk into class and had a huge smile on his face. She sat next to him. Eventhough some people knew they were together, they didn't act too lovey dovey. They felt that it was cringy. 

Sometimes they would show affection to each other, but majority of the time it was like they were really good friends.

"Hey" Otis said.

"Hi" Maeve said.

Class had started and Maeve and Otis were focusing on the work. Halfway through the lesson, they were doing a worksheet and everyone started talking casually while doing work.

Maeve wanted to ask Otis if they could hang out, but he beat her to it. 

"Do you... you... want to come over?" Otis asked.

"Of course" Maeve said sounding a little desperate. 

"Cool, my mum's staying at Jackob's" Otis said.

He then brought his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"Alone... finally" 

Those words sent shivers down her spine. She could've taken him right now, but just bit her lip instead.

The bell rang.

Otis got up from his seat and put his backpack on. 

"I'll see you at 6" he said.

Maeve smiled and nodded. She saw him walk off and she was left standing there for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be very long, to make up for this short chapter.  
> Keep tight, stay safe💜  
> .  
> .  
> Now I'm thinking about doing random questions on what you think will happen in S3. Dunno just bored and interested to see what you guys think.🤷👉👈  
> –Do you think Maeve will find out about the voicemail or not??  
> Personally I feel that she won't find out because when S2 came out, I thought that the letter, trophy or jersey would be brought up, but clearly not. What do you think?🤔  
> .  
> .  
> –POGO🙃


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long, maybe my longest🤷  
> Enjoy!

Maeve felt that this was the time they weren't going to get interrupted, so she decided to dress up. Even though she would need to do the opposite when they had sex.  
She grabbed her bag and exited her caravan. 

Otis on the other hand was trying not to act suspicious. He didn't tell his mum about Maeve coming over. He didn't want her to stay or give him a lecture.

"Okay darling I'm going now. If you need anything just call." Jean said.

"Yes mum. I know, don't worry about me." Otis said. 

Jean kissed Otis on the cheek and walked to the door.

"Mum?"

"Yes"

"Do you, you know have everything. You haven't forgotten anything."

"I do have everything. Why?" Jean asked.

"No particular reason. Just don't want you coming back. You know to save fuel." 

"Okay then darling" she said.

"Bye"

As soon as Jean walked out the door. Otis ran around to try clean up. He took some painting off the wall, he decided to keep some on the wall just to show how crazy his mum was. 

After cleaning around, he took a shower, he changed and then got bored waiting for Maeve. He didn't have a lot of work to do, so he was just sitting around. He jumped up at the thought that he should shave. He ran to the bathroom and put on some shaving cream. He was about to start shaving when he heard the heard doorbell ring.

He panicked and quickly rinsed the shaving cream off his face and ran down stairs. Before he opened the door, he caught his breath and calmed himself down. 

He opened the door and he froze at the sight of her. She looked beautiful.

"Wow, you look—wow" he said with no words.

She walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. She brought her fingers up to his face and wiped a spot of shaving cream of his face. She broke the kiss.

"You missed a spot" she said.

"Heh, yeah...um... it's a long story." he said. 

He let her in. She looked around and took in the architecture of the house. She had been here before, but it looked very different without the bottles and bottles of booze and the trash lying everywhere. 

She kept looking around, but was abruptly interrupted by Otis planting kisses on her neck. She quickly turned around and was met by a kiss.

"I missed you and we're finally...alone" his voice was husky and rough.

Maeve bit her lip and desperately kissed him. Otis matched her pace of the kiss and started leading her to the couch. They fell on the couch and laughed a little. 

While kissing, Maeve slowly maneuvered her body to move on top of him. She was straddling him and the room was getting more heated. 

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Otis asked breathlessly.

"We're alone aren't we?" she asked seductively.

"I don't mind." she whispered into his ear and then nibbling lightly on it.

Otis felt himself get harder and moved his hands all over her body as she kissed down his neck.

He slid her jacket off, but was interrupted of the voice of his mum entering the house.

"Darling, surprisingly enough I left my laptop" she said while closing the door. 

Maeve quickly jumped off Otis and put her jacket on. She neatly smoothed herself down. On the other hand Otis was trying to not look turned on, especially by trying to hide the tent in his pants. 

"Have you eaten darling because it's getting quite— Oh?" Jean stopped by noticing the presence of Maeve. 

"I had a early dinner." Otis said trying to dismiss the fact that Maeve was here.

"Maeve. I didnt know–" 

"She just came over to...um... 

"finish a project"  
"Hang out"

Maeve and Otis said together. 

"Yes that's fine. I'm just going to quickly get my laptop and leave." Jean said hurrying office.

Maeve was red in the face of the awkward encounter they had just faced. 

"Maeve I'm sorry. I didnt know that–"

"It's fine. You know we might as well get used to it... I think I'm gonna go" she said picking up her bag.

"Maeve wait please don't" he said while grabbing her hand and holding her back.

They stared at each other and could feel the endless sexual tension between them. They broke their stare when Jean re-entered.

"Ok I'm off. Promise I've gotten everything... and even if I don't I won't come back." Jean said exiting the door.

"Bye Maeve"

"Bye Mrs–Dr Milburn"

The door closed and Maeve redirected her focus to Otis. 

"Please don't go. I'm begging you Maeve. I know we have had bad luck, no like shit horrible luck." Otis started, which Maeve smile a little.

"But... I still want you. And I'll never stop trying. You're worth everything I could ever want and I'm not going to let people knocking on your door or my mum annoyingly and surprisingly walking in. Nothing can stop us because we are meant to be... even if there are very,very annoying obstacles on the way. Just please—" 

Maeve interrupted him with a kiss. It wasn't the best, nor that passionate. It ended pretty quickly, but gave an indication that she wanted to stay. 

"I want to stay." She said, her breath warm against his lips.

"Sorry about my mum" he said embarrassed.

"It's fine. Its not like we were getting too into it. "She then whispered in his ear.

"Nothing too revealing" 

The air between them was silent, they couldn't stop staring at each other. Otis read her movement and could tell she was about to kiss him, so he leaned in at the same time. They put a lot of passion into the kiss. Her hands moving and scratching through his hair. His hands moving from her hair to her hips.

Before they knew it, they were stumbling into his bedroom and kissing roughly. She unbuckle his belt and threw it across the room. He layed her down on the bed and kissed her. She pushed him over and then straddled him.

The room got more and more heated as they continously made out while stripping their clothes. The time was now, no interruptions, no backing out. They wanted this, so much which made it feel better then the first time. 

The room was filled with moans and groans as he entered her. The moans and groans grew louder as they came to the climax. 

The morning rose and Otis had woke up. At first he thought that last night was a dream when he couldn't find her in the bed. He opened his eyes and saw her getting out of bed. He lifted himself up and caught her gaze.

"Morning" he said sleepily.

"Morning dickhead." she said leaning in to give him a kiss. 

"I'm going to freshen up" she said walking towards the door. 

"There's a spare toothbrush in the bottom drawer." Otis said.

"Thanks" she replied.

Otis got up and put some clothes. He kept replaying what happened last night. It was such a relief to finally have sex with her, for the second time. He sprayed his mouth with mouth spray and went down stairs while Maeve was on the bathroom. 

Maeve went into the bathroom to freshen up, but mainly to text Aimee. She couldn't contain her excitement and relief that they finally weren't interrupted this time.

Aimee was so enthusiastic that she could practically hear her through the phone. Maeve walked out the bathroom and entered his room. She couldn't find him and thought that he went down stairs. She collected some tossed clothing and accessories. 

Otis was downstairs making coffee. He put some bread in the toaster, just in case she was hungry. He then heard a knock at the door. His mum was staying the weekend at Jackob's and he couldn't think of anyone else. 

He opened the door and was met by Eric.

"Eric hi, what are you–"

"Hey man, can we hang out today. We haven't talked in forever and I can't do next week because—oh" Eric said.

Maeve had been standing in the kitchen and listening to Eric. 

Otis and Eric were shocked by Maeve's sudden appearance. 

There was silence between them. So Maeve decided to break it.

"Morning Eric"

"Morning" Eric said a little intrigued of what happened last night.

"Sorry I didn't know you guys were–" 

"Its fine. I was about to leave anyway." Maeve said while walking up to Otis. 

Eric went to go get some toast while they spoke.

"Thanks for last night. I'll see you on Monday" she said.

Otis nodded

She then brought him in for a long, passionate kiss. She wanted to make him miss her. She broke the kiss and left him breathless.

She turned her attention to Eric, who was trying not to watch, but couldn't help it.

"Bye Eric" she said turning around and leaving through the door. 

Otis and Eric stayed in silence for a few seconds. Otis looked over to Eric who was smiling from ear to ear. 

"I see why you weren't picking up your phone." Eric said playfully.

Otis blushed and gave a small chuckle.

"Did you do it?" Eric asked intrigued.

"Yes" Otis said.

Eric started jumping around Otis and hugging him

"Ahhhhhh! I'm sooo happy for you guys" 

"Me too. I've waited so long to do it..."

"For a second time" Eric added.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go upstairs and play some Smash" Otis offered.

"Then we can talk details" Eric said.

Otis shook his head and just ignored that statement. He and Eric had walked up stairs and spent the rest of the day chatting about Otis' relationship and Eric's relationship too. They talked about their interest and felt that this was a great catch up with all the time they missed together.

"This is great" Eric said while playing with Otis.

"I mean we haven't hung out in forever. I miss you man." Eric said.

"Me too... let's make a pact. Besides spending time together at school. Let's meet up at least 3 times a month. I miss you and I don't want to grow further apart. We're practically family." Otis said.

Eric hugged Otis. They stayed like this for a long time. They broke the hug. Eric brought his hand out to Otis.

"Let's shake on it" Eric said.

After shaking hands with Otis. Eric quickly grabbed his remote and hid it. We quickly started the game and got a head start.  
Eric's laughter and Otis' complaining faded as they spent time together the whole weekend. 

Otis couldn't believe the extreme happiness he was feeling. He had sex with Maeve and spent missing time with Eric.

He sat with Eric as they watched a movie and thought how his relationship with Maeve was going to progress, but that was a problem for another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that issue was sorted now, trying to think of ideas on what will happen next.  
> .  
> .  
> Question time  
> Whose hosting the party in s3🍻?
> 
> Every season had a party, so its safe to assume. For some reason I'm going to take a guess and say Jackson. He's popular, so why not😅🤷.Who did you think?  
> .  
> .  
> ‐POGO🙃


	16. Chapter 16

Otis was unpacking some stuff out of his locker at the end of the school day. He saw Maeve walking to her locker, so he walked over to her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"How are you?" Otis asked.

"Good" Maeve replied.

Otis felt disappointed at Maeve's lack of engagement. 

"You ok?" Otis asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Maeve asked.

"You just seem a little worried" Otis said.

"I'm fine Otis, but there's something I've actually meaning to ask you." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Our sex life is amazing, but if it's ok with you, I want to do more...more exciting stuff. Not that sex isn't exciting with, it's great actually nevermind it's fine. Sex with you is–"

"Maeve"

"Sorry"

"I'm also been meaning to talk to you about that. I want this to be an exciting and adventurous relationship. I've never really liked pushing boundaries, but I feel safe with you and I trust you." Otis said.

Maeve pulled Otis in for a kiss. They hadn't really showed public affection, but screw them. They probably know about them anyways.

The bell rang and interrupted their kiss.

"I have to quickly do something for Aptitude Scheme, do you want to come over later. We didn't finish what we started yesterday." Maeve said playing with the button on his shirt.

"Cool, I'll finish some work in the library and we can walk together." Otis said.

Otis gave Maeve a short and then left her to go to class.

Otis was sitting in the library, bored, he filled some time by helping out someone who was having a sex problem.

After he helped this person, he looked at his phone and got a message from Maeve saying that class was running over and that she would be late. He didn't mind waiting, but it was getting late. The walk from school to Maeve's was long and he needed to go home soon before it got dark

Otis walked through the corridors. There were some students still in the hallways staying for sport activities, extra classes, cultural activities, ect. So it didn't feel so lonely. He was about to leave when he saw Maeve walking to her locker. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Sorry for making you wait." Maeve said.

"It's fine. I had nothing better to do." Otis said.

"I know, but you said you have to get home soon and the walk from here to mine is quite far." she said disappointed.

Maeve looked really sad and disappointed. She started chewing her nails. Otis wanted to cheer her up, so he gave her a kiss. She brought her hands up to his face. She deeper the kiss and lightly tugged on his lip asking for permission to enter tongue. Maeve then suddenly realised that they were in public and abruptly broke the kiss. 

"I didn't know you were that comfortable with practically making out with me in public" Maeve said surprised.

"I'm not. Something just took over me" his voice deep and husky.

Maeve smiled and gave him a short kiss. She then resumed packing her items into her bag. Otis felt sad of their intimacy ending quickly. An idea sprung into his head.

He kissed her neck. Maeve tried to not show how turned on she was but she wasn't good at hiding it. She turned around and looked deep into his eyes. He took her hand and led her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Maeve asked genuinely curious.

Otis didn't respond. He found his way around and they were by the music department. 

"Please don't tell me you're going to sing to me" she said.

"No, I was hoping this would be better." Otis said capturing her lips and immediately allowing tongue. Maeve broke the kiss to get some air.

"Hmm... what's gotten into you?" Maeve asked.

"You" he said. His voice was low and husky.

Maeve finally read the room and was shocked by this newfound confidence in Otis. Now very turned on she initiated the kiss. 

He kissed her roughly and her to him. She tugged on his t-shirt and started pushing him towards the door of the storage room. Otis quickly turned her around, so now she was back against the door. They were fully making out and decided that they needed to progress. Maeve found the door handle and tries to open the door. She realised that it was locked and broke the kiss. Otis realised the situation and came prepared. He remembered the key that was behind the pot plant.

He picked up the key and showed to Maeve. Impression was shown on the face of Maeve and watched as he opened the door. Otis entered and locked the door, he looked at Maeve. 

They both leaned into the kiss this time.

They didn't have a lot of time. Maeve could feel that he was in a hurry, so she quickly unbuckled his pants. Simultaneously Otis unbuttoned her shirt. He then moved his hands to her thighs. Otis kept moving backwards and hit the piano. He leaned against it as Maeve pushed her body onto him. Otis felt a rush of blood and confidence boil inside of him. He squeezed her thighs. He turned her around and lifted her up, so that she was sitting on the piano.

He moved his attention to her neck, collarbone and chest. He draped kisses on her neck and tugged lightly on her skin. Maeve's hands were roughly moving through Otis' hair. The heat inside of her started to erupt even more and felt that she wanted him now. She slowly took her underwear out from under her skirt. Otis noticed this and watched as she unzipped his pants.

He had a condom in his pocket. Maeve was surprised at his awareness and preparedness. He gave her the condom and she slipped it on him. 

He kissed her deeply as he entered her. She moaned into his mouth and tightened her grip on his wrists. Otis moved slowly at first, but then started picking up speed and rhythm. He realised that the position they were in meant that he had to take control. He put passion into his kisses and movements as he went faster and deeper. She started bouncing a little on the piano. She couldn't believe the passion and pleasure that she was feeling when he was in control. She dug her nails into his shoulder. 

Otis felt himself coming and entered her deeper and deeper. 

"Mmhh fuck... Maeve" he mumbled.

Maeve moaned started getting louder, which told Otis that she was coming too. Otis groaned one last loud and long groan as he came. Maeve came quickly after. Her moanes started to fade as Otis slowed down his strokes. He rested his head in her chest as they both took a 20 seconds to catch their breath. He slipped out of her. 

Maeve got off the piano and put her clothes back on. Otis took of the condom and disposed it in the bin. He put some tissues over it, to cover up the evidence. He picked up his pants and zipped it up. He looked around and found his jacket, but he couldn't find his belt. Otis was still trying to catch his breath and looked over to Maeve fixing her buttons. She looked at him and gave out a soft chuckle.

"So... exciting" Otis said.

Maeve smiles at his cuteness. She walked over to and gave him a soft kiss. 

"I think I'm going to need my asthma pump for that one." Otis said with a chuckle.

Maeve smiled and let out a sigh. 

"I'll get in on that too" Maeve said.

The statement shocked Otis. 

"Did you just say... that I–"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't get cocky" Maeve said

She fixed his hair and looked into his pale blue eyes. 

"I'm glad we did this. Now we don't have to waste time going to our houses. We can also meet up anytime of the day." She said seductively.

"Is that so" Otis said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Maeve said. She walked to the door, but was stopped by Otis.

"Maeve, have you seen my belt?" He said walking up to her. 

She attached her lips to his and then broke the kiss. She put the belt in his hand.

"I'll need that tomorrow." She said 

She walked out the room and left Otis standing with the belt in his hand. All he could think is that he prayed this wasn't a dream and if it was, he didn't want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to bring adventurous stuff in their relationship, so is it working?😅  
> .  
> .  
> Question time  
> Do you think there will be new characters?  
> I think it could go either way, but if they do bring new characters in, I'm going to be over cautious 💀😳  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, will update the next one sooner

Restrained moans and groans came from the Biology storage room. Otis slowed down his pace and slid out of her. Maeve and Otis had been using every minute they had together, whether at school or not.

These past weeks had been busy for the both of them and this was the first time they had sex in 2 weeks.   
The upcoming 2 weeks were more relaxed and they decided that they should use this time as much as possible.

Maeve got off the counter and went to put her discarded clothes on.

"I'm having some friends over for my birthday." Otis said.

"Yeah" Maeve said.

"Do you want to–"

"Of course Otis, you really think I don't want to come to your birthday party." Maeve said.

Otis chuckled.

"My mum's going to be there. I know you guys haven't officially met, but..."

"We'll be fine" Maeve said with a fake smile on her face. 

She pretended that it was 'ok', but in reality she was petrified of meeting parents. She heard stories from Otis about his mum, how she asks inappropriate questions and how crazy she is. She always laughed, on the inside, at these stories but she was actually scared for them to become a reality for her.

Otis kissed her and they walked out the room. 

The day of Otis' birthday had come and Maeve had been freaking out. Aimee was over at the caravan, trying to calm her down and pick an outfit for her. 

"Just wear what you normally wear, it looks good on you and I don't his mum cares. She seems chilled" Aimee said.

"You reckon." Maeve asked.

"Absolutely!" Aimee said. 

Maeve looked at her outfit in the mirror and nodded as approval. They started putting their makeup on.

"So...did you buy Otis anything?" Aimee asked.

"He didn't want any gifts, but I did buy him something. I might give it to him...I don't know I'll see."

"Okay... so are you guys going to do anything special tonight? Aimee asked with a wink.

Maeve smiled and looked at the floor, blushing.

"I'm not sure, his mum's there and I don't think we're comfortable with her there." 

"Come on, it's his birthday you can't do that to him. Poor Otis. Definitely missing out on something" Aimee said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh well" Maeve said putting her cosmetics in her bag. They both left the caravan shorty after.

On the way there Maeve kept planning out every scenario that could possible go wrong. Aimee however tried to reassure her that she's over thinking this and everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you enjoyed.  
> .  
> .  
> Question time  
> Whose birthday is it going to be in S3?  
> .  
> .  
> –POGO🙃


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday time at Otis'👽🥂🎉

It was 11:00 PM and the guests were starting to leave. The party was chilled and relaxed. There were some crazy moments, but nothing uncontrollable. Jean stayed in her room,for most of the party, with Jackob. 

Maeve didn't get to speak with Jean that much, she got introduced properly, they chatted a little about Otis and about their interests.

She told her stories about Otis that quickly ended due to Otis escorting Maeve away from his mum. 

"Bye babes. Talk to you later" Aimee said. 

Aimee had left and it was just Otis, her, Eric and Adam. Eric and Adam had been trying to clean up, but left shortly after because the mess wasn't that big.

Otis saw Maeve standing on the deck outside. He took a chair and sat down. He sighed and looked up to her.  
Maeve walked towards Otis. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. 

"You're finally 17. How does it feel?" Maeve asked.

"Normal, just keep getting reminded that I'm older now. At least we're both 17 now. You're not dating a baby." Otis said.

"Don't worry you're personality has that covered." she said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny" he said.

They both looked back up to the stars and were comfortable in the silence.

Maeve then remembered her gift. She suddenly started digging through her bag to find the gift.

"What's wrong?" Otis asked.

"I know you said you didn't want any gifts, but..." she said while finally finding the small box.

Maeve looked at Otis and lifted her eyebrow, which felt seductive to Otis. He looked at the box in her hand and pondered what she got.

She put the box in his hand and kissed him on the lips.

"Open it" she said, her breath hot against his lips. 

He pulled back and flipped open the box.

"You got me a watch?" Otis asked staring at the chic watch.

"Yep, so you can tell the difference between late and early. Because I still don't understand what the hell 'on time is late' means" she said.

Otis smiled at the incredibly thought out gift. 

"I love it" he said.

He then felt the sudden urge to kiss her and he did. He slowly captured her lips and held her face in his hands. She deepened the kiss and moved off her chair to sit on his lap. She was now straddling him. She abruptly broke the kiss, realizing where they are and the position they're in.

"Your mum" Maeve said.

Sadness emerged on his face at the thought of his mum. They both knew they weren't comfortable doing this with his mum around the corner.

Maeve moved her position from straddling him to sitting sideways on his lap. Otis thought of something, which brought happiness to his face.

"My mum is going to Jackob's tomorrow. You can come over and hang out." Otis said.

"Can I stay?" Maeve asked.

"Ok" Otis said.

Maeve got off his lap and grabbed his hand. They walked up the stairs and lay down on the bed. They made out for a little bit and the decided to call it a night. Otis gave Maeve some of his clothes, he got in the bed and waited for her to change.

She came back into the room and slid under the covers next to Otis. 

It was particularly cold that night and felt that she wanted to feel his warm body closer to her. 

She intertwined her hand with his and drapped it over her body. Otis smiled at her actions. She switched off the lamp and they went to sleep.

"Night" 

"Night" he said squeezing her closer to him. 

Her body felt warm and cozy against his. They rested peacefully and Otis knew this was one of the best birthday's he's had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, got busy with some work  
> .   
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try keep regularly posting

Maeve woke up in a happy state. She was wrapped in Otis' arms

She turned around so that she was facing him. Otis slowly opening his eyes

"Morning" she said.

"Morning" he said sleepily, his voice was low and croaky. 

"My mum left with Jackob." Otis said.

Maeve moved her body up and looked at Otis.

"Is that so?" She said flirtatiously.

She cupped his jaw kissed him, he took over and moved over her, so now he was on top. 

(Time lapse)

Otis handed Maeve a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table together.

"Sorry about your shoulder, didn't mean to dig that hard." she said with a playful smile on her face. 

"Sorry about the hickey on your neck" Otis said.

"Yeah you better hope this goes away by tomorrow or Aimee will scream at the top of her lungs and ask me inappropriate questions."

"I'm lucky I can hide mine" Otis said.

"So how much did you like my birthday gift?" Maeve asked.

"Which one?" Otis said lifting his eyebrow seductively.

"The watch, dickwad" Maeve said.

"I love it, I can tell you put thought into it and it's something that can actually really help me. I'll wear it every day" Otis said.

"Cool" Maeve said

She then leaned into capture his lips. They broke the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes. 

"We're alone" Otis said, " And we have all the time" he whispered, his voice had a husky ring to it. She grabbed tightly on his shirt as approval. He excitedly grabbed her hand and led the way.

(Time lapse)

Maeve fell breathlessly next to Otis. Maeve and Otis had taken being home alone to their advantage. Having kitchen sex, having sex on the couch and two rounds on the bed. 

Maeve rested her head on his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. She could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Otis tried to slow down his breathing.

"You okay there?" Maeve said with a grin.

"I have...asthma... you might kill me" Otis said.

"If it makes you feel better, its definitely worth it."

"Is that so?" 

Maeve moved off him and turned her head to face him.

"I told you practice makes perfect" Maeve said.

"I thought you said progress" Otis said.

Maeve blushed at her mistake. She didn't like to admit it, but Otis was good in bed. Especially because of all the practice they've been doing.

Maeve sighed and Otis chuckled a little.

"I'm glad we did this. You know getting intimate and trusting each other. Its weird that I love spending so much of time with you." Maeve said.

"Well I love you and I don't know if I'm supposed to take that as an insult or–"

"Wait what" Maeve said lifting herself off his body and looking at him.

"What?" Otis said. 

Otis froze at the realization of what he said. They both went silent, avoiding eye contact with each other. Maeve was digging and chewing her nails. Otis just looked to the ceiling, cursing himself for saying that. Maeve got off the bed and collecting her stuff.

"Maeve, I didn't mean to... I know it's too soon. It just slipped out" Otis said.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not ready and I'm fine with that." Otis said.

Maeve scoffed and shook her head. 

"Why are you so angry?" Otis asked.  
"Please talk to me" 

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed in the fact that you think that I'm not ready for this relationship to move along. That you don't trust me" She said walking out the door.

"Maeve" Otis said trying to run after her.

"Maeve please wait." Otis pleaded again.

She stopped and turned around.

"I'm an asshole" Otis started.

"I was so scared that you might leave me for what I said. That I thought you would leave me for our different pace on the relationship. But I'm an asshole for thinking that, I'm not scared anymore because I've realised that you love me, ready or not. It dosen't change anything. I love you... Maeve. And...and I'm not afraid to hide it" Otis said confidently, but a little nervous of her next reaction.

"You are an asshole... but the pros out weigh the cons." She said with a smile.

Otis walked to her and gave her a huge hug. He felt so happy, he almost thought he lost her. Maeve pulled away, leaving a small distance between them. His hands still on her body. She started to speak.

"I'm not afraid either...

"I love you too" 

Surprisingly Otis wasn't as shocked as he thought he'd be when he first heard those words come out of her mouth. Happiness overflowed all of the other emotions. 

He leaned into hug her, but instead she caught his lips. The kiss was lazy and deep. She ran her fingers in his hair and he rested his hands on her hips. 

"Thank you" Maeve whispered.

"Anytime" Otis replied.

He broke the embrace they were in.

"Now that all of this is aside... you love me" Otis said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up" Maeve said.

"Make me" he whispered.

He looked at her seductively and she then initiated a passionate kiss.

"You have some making up to do" Maeve said.

"Of course, let me make it up to you" he whispered seductively.

They fell on the couch and deep down felt true happiness for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I personally feel that if Maeve and Otis got together they wouldn't say "I love you" at first, that is if they have another season to see how their relationship forms.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Question time!!  
> Character to be in the opening scene?
> 
> I honestly don't know who it could be. S1 ended on Otis maturbating and started with him doing that. This is causing my brain to hurt, so what's your opinion?🧠🤯  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE TENSION AND CONFLICT🥴😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence

It ran full circle and they ended up in Otis' room.   
She moaned loudly as she came, she squeezed and dug her nails into his left shoulder. They both slowed down and Otis lied next to her.

They chuckled a little, out of breath.

"You should be on top more often." Maeve said.

Otis tried to speak, but he was just focused on trying to catch his breath. He was getting much better at that. Another issue he was having was a pain on his left shoulder. He looked at his shoulder.

"Sorry" Maeve said.

"Don't worry, I kind of deserve it." Otis said.

"It looks bad" she said.

"That's because you keep doing it" Otis said.

"Just put some ice on it" Maeve said.

"Okay" Otis got up and disposed the condom in the bin.  
He looked over at the box of condoms. He smiled at the almost empty box. He looked behind his shoulder over to Maeve. 

"Should I get some" she asked.

"No it's fine, I'll go buy some ." He replied.

Maeve sat next to Otis on the couch. She handed Otis an ice pack. 

"Thanks" Otis said.

"So... what do you want to do today." Otis asked.

"Nothing too wild. I'm really tired." Maeve said.

"I also need to finish some work, do you want to walk me home?"

"Yeah cool."

Otis and Maeve walked up the hill into the caravan park. They arrived at her caravan and she looked in her bag for her keys. 

"Hey guys" Isaac said.

Maeve felt like ignoring him, but Otis surprisingly responded. 

"Hey" Otis said.

"Do you guys want to hang out?" Isaac asked.

"Otis has to go, he just came to drop me off" Maeve said.

"Yeah, but sorry to disrupt the fun" Otis said with a small tone of sarcasm.

"I guess Maeve and I will just hang out." Isaac said.

Otis was a little taken back by the statement. He felt a little jealous, but he didn't know why. What made him even more jealous was that Maeve nodded.

"Okay I guess, I actually don't have a lot of school work. So why not?" Maeve said.

" why not? I'll answer that: We haven't hung out in a long time because you've been busy." Isaac replied, looking straight at Otis.

"That was a rhetorical question" Otis said plainly.

"I know... I just love annoying people." Isaac said.

Otis felt a strong tension between them. He looked at the ground and then suddenly broke the silence. 

"Well I'm gonna go." Otis said.

"Ok" Maeve said, moving Otis away for a little privacy.

"Text me" she said.

Otis then brought Maeve into a deep and passionate kiss. He didn't like showing of, but jealousy over took him. He broke the kiss to take a breath.

"You okay?" Maeve asked, surprised at his public affection.

"Yeah...Love you" Otis said.

"Love you too, dickhead" Maeve replied.

Otis walked away. He gave Isaac a short glance and then headed up the hill. 

Maeve walked over to Isaac. 

"Someone's happy" Isaac said.

"Yeah, what if I am" Maeve replied.

"Well then you've broken away from the depression clan" Isaac said sarcastically.

Maeve chuckled at his sarcasm.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard a 'I love you'. Sounds serious." Isaac said.

"I guess" she said

" 'I guess'... having any problems. He seems like a handful."

"No. Why do you have such a problem with him." Maeve asked annoyed.

"I don't. What makes you think that?" Isaac replied.

"Well you keep telling me he doesn't understand me and you always annoy each other."

"I still stand by that" he said genuinely.

"Whatever, I'm going. Can't change stubborn people."

"Maeve, I'm sorry. Please can we hang out?" Isaac asked.

(Time lapse)

Maeve and Isaac finished playing a few games of Scabby Queen. They had talked about their day and interests, but the topic soon led to Otis again.

"Okay, I want to ask one thing and you can't get upset." Isaac said.

"Fine"

"How did you forgive Otis for what he did at the party?" Isaac asked

"He made a genuine apology of all the stuff he's done." Maeve said.

"There's more than one mistake" Isaac said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up" she said.

"What about the girl?" Isaac asked.

"What girl?" 

"The girl he slept with at the party."

"What about her?" 

"I mean it was his first time, don't you think there's some romantic attachment to her?" Isaac said.

"Haven't really thought about that. I don't think its important." Maeve said.

"Have you guys not talked about this?" he asked.

"It's not my business, I've had another sexual partner too and it wasn't his business." Maeve said.

"Still... doesn't it scare you that they don't have closure. There's a reason for everything. So what was their reason." Isaac said.

Maeve thought about his drunk, one night stand. She never really thought about it. How it could affect their relationship. She then packed up her cards and stood up.

"I have to go" she said.

"Oh okay... I didn't mean to upset you." 

"No it's fine. Thanks for the chat, see you later." Maeve said walking towards her caravan.

Isaac watched until she closed her door. He then thought of his plan. He needed to break them down chip by chip. After mentioning Otis' drunk night, he thinks that he can actually break them apart. 

He smiled at that thought and then closed his door.

Otis couldn't figure out why he was so jealous of Isaac. Maybe it was because they would hang out, maybe it was because he always disturbed them or maybe it was something that linked back to the voicemail.

Otis picked up his phone and texted Maeve.

Otis hesitated before texting, he didn't want to seem as the desperate type. He put down his phone and shut his eyes.

The bell at the door rang.

"Otis please get the door" Jean called out.

Otis dragged himself off his bed and went to the door. He opened the door and was shocked by the unlikely person to show up at his door.

It was Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby?!?  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	21. Chapter 21

Otis' mind was whirling 1000 miles per hour...

Ruby had arrived and told him the situation. Her dad was being rushed to the hospital and their car broke down. The nearest house she could think of was his, so she asked him to help. Otis called his mum to drive, but she was pregnant and taking to long.

"Otis I'm in pain, I can't move that much. Please just drive." Jean pleaded.

"I don't have my license. What if I crash or get pulled over?" Otis said.

"You can tell the police that it's an emergency."

"That still doesn't solve the car crash scenario." Otis said.

"Please just go, you're friend needs you"

"Fine" Otis said grabbing her keys.

Otis and Ruby got in the car. Otis did know how to drive a little, but he was being over cautious, which frustrated Ruby.

"Otis just drive!" 

"I'm just checking" 

"God, just let me drive" 

Otis got out the car and switched places with Ruby. 

They finally arrived to the broken down car. They hurried outside and helped Ruby's dad walk to the next car.

Her dad was in pain and Ruby didn't want to leave his side. She sat in the back seat with her dad, which just left Otis to drive. He didn't want to make a fuss, so he just sucked it up and drove.

They arrived at the hospital and Ruby's dad was taken away on a stretcher by medics.

(Time lapse)

Otis and Ruby were waiting in the waiting area. An hour had passed and Otis mainly went on his phone, but also consoled Ruby. Ruby's mother came shortly after they arrived and they all waited in silence.

A nurse came out to the waiting room. 

"Your father is stable" the nurse said.

Ruby and her mum made a sigh of relief, they both hugged each other. Otis smiled at they hugged each other. He watched them and stood awkwardly. Ruby's mum broke the hug and looked at Otis.

"Thank you for taking them...um—"

"Otis" he answered 

"Yes, thank you Otis."

"I'd do anything to help" he said.

His phone started to ring. 

"Oh, um. I think I have to go. Update me on his stability." Otis said to them.

"Bye Otis" they both said.

Otis left them and talked to his mum on the way home. He updated her on everything and picked up some food at the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter lmao😂🥴  
> But...  
> I will drop the next chapter soon. I've been under pressure with work,ect. But I have time now(finally!)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> –POGO🙃


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might seem very anti climatic as my returning chapter as I've been away for a while. School has been the death of me, but I should upload again at the end of the week :)

The next day Otis walked into school like it was a normal day, but on the inside he really was excited to see Maeve. They hadn't seen each other in a while and he really missed her.  
A few classes went by and he finally found her by her locker. He leaned against the locker next to hers and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Haven't seen you for a while" she said.

"I know. I'm free today do you want to hang out?" He asked.

"I'll have to see" she replied.

"Oh okay" 

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." She said.

"Well when you put it like that, it's hard to resist." Otis said with a cheeky grin.

Maeve walked away and Otis felt sad that she didn't even kiss him. He didn't make anything of it, he knew she was very busy with all her subjects.

(Time lapse)

Later that day Maeve found Otis at his locker.

"Hey, I might be able to hang out but it's not for certain." Maeve said.

"Its cool. Actually I wanted to–"

"Otis" 

"Ruby?" Maeve and Otis said together.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. He's stable now" Ruby said.  
Ruby then leaned in and hugged him. It was only 5 seconds, but it was shock to both Otis and Maeve

"Um... yeah no problem" Otis said.

Ruby then walked off.

"That was unusual" Otis said

He then carried on packing stuff into his locker and leaving Maeve absolutely clueless on what happened.

"What happened yesterday?" Maeve asked.

"Oh it was nothing" Otis said. 

He didn't want to tell anyone, that was personal to Ruby and he felt uncomfortable sharing this information.

"Nothing?" Maeve asked.

She then grabbed his hand and led him away from his locker. She had a death lock on his wrist.

"Maeve where are we going?" Otis asked.

She didn't respond, but then pushed open the door to the Biology storage room.

She viciously kissed him and started unzipping his pants.

"Mmh–I thought you said you were busy" Otis said breaking the kiss.

"I said I might be" Maeve said initiating the kiss again.

"I forgot to buy some condoms" Otis said between kisses.

"Its fine, it doesn't matter"

Otis kissed her, but felt that something was wrong. She seemed angry, was it because of Ruby. His mind rebelled to the mean stuff Ruby has said to her in the past. He knew he definitely screwed up

"Wait! I'm sorry can we stop." Otis he panted

"Why" she replied.

"You don't seem in the right place."

"I'm fine" she said plainly.

"Something feels wrong about this." Otis said.

"Maybe its because I'm not Ruby" Maeve said storming out the room. 

"What are you talking about. Nothing is happening between–"Otis was cut off my slam of the door.

Otis rested his head and felt like he was about to cry. He held in his tears and wanted to find her, but the bell rang and he had to go to class.

(Time lapse)

Otis practically ran over to Maeve's after school ended. He didn't want this misunderstanding to cause their relationship to end. He felt confident in his explanation and practically felt that this would all go behind them. 

Until he felt like an arrow went through his heart and was filled with jealousy. 

He walked over to Maeve and Isaac. Maeve turned around and saw what Isaac was looking at. She felt happy that he was here, but they were in an argument so she didn't show that on the outside.

She left Isaac and walked up to him.

"Hey...um...what are you doing here?" Maeve asked.

"I was here to explain and talk about what happened. Why do you not want me to be here?" Otis asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"Nothing"

"It didn't sound like nothing." Maeve said getting slightly annoyed.

"Fine, I'm just going to say what I was going to say. Nothing is happening between Ruby and me. I needed to help her with something and that's it." Otis said.

"Then why can't you tell me what that is?"

"Because I just can't" Otis said.

"Isaac was right" she mumbled under her breath a little too loud.

"What was that?" Otis feeling extremely jealous.

"Nothing"

"No you're taking advice from someone who is the last person to talk to about our relationship."

"And why is that?"

"He's manipulating you. He wants you. He's trying to break us up. I know he dosen't like me and your the reason for that." Otis said angrily.

"No its because of this stupid Ruby situation. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME!"

"HER DAD HAS MS" Otis shouted, "I helped her get him to the hospital."

Maeve and Otis fell silent.

"Are you happy?" Otis asked.

Maeve was silent.

"Why don't you tell Isaac that, so he can start thinking of something else to make me look bad. I'm sorry for shouting and not being honest, but I'm not the only one wrong in this arguement. " Otis said walking away from her towards the hill.

Maeve watched him walk away, she wanted to call him back but didn't know what to say. She felt like she might cry, but held the tears in. She look up at the sky and then closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do now. She knew she screwed up.

"Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah  
> .  
> .  
> Question time  
> What are your thoughts on Otis having a moustache for S3?
> 
> This is my personal opinion, but Eric needs to drag the demon that is in Otis' mind that made him decide he should grow a moustache.😭🥴🥴. Seriously I think he's down in the pits. Someone needs to shave that off of his precious face.👀💀  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm feeling generous :)

It had been almost a week and Maeve and Otis hadn't talked to each other. They hadn't broken up, but they hoped that they were just on a 'break'.

Maeve knew she screwed up and should probably apologies, but hadn't found the right moment.

"I mean you see where I'm coming from, right?" Maeve said pacing around Aimee's room.

"I mean he wasn't telling me why he and Ruby spent time together, how was I supposed to know it was something like that."

"I know, I know. But you know Otis would never hurt you and they aren't interested in each other."Aimee said.

"They slept together Aims."

"So, that doesn't mean anything... that important." She said quietly.

"What should I do? Just apologize" Maeve sighed.

"Well yeah, but what about." Aimee said.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I don't think he's entirely upset about you getting angry about Ruby. Based on the story, he seems a little hurt by the fact that you were talking to Isaac about your relationship." Aimee said.

"He's jealous" Maeve said.

"I mean maybe, or he's just offended with the secrecy." 

"You really think its Isaac" Maeve said sitting next to Aimee on the bed.

"Yep"

"Umm okay I'll talk to him" Maeve said.

The next day Maeve was getting her books from her locker when she saw Otis. They made eye contact, but he broke it immediately.   
They both have short glances to each other when they weren't looking. Maeve over heard him and Eric talking about pulling an all nighter while Jean was out. Apparently he wasn't busy, so she felt that this was the best time to go over to him.

(Timelapse)

She hesitated before knocking on the door. She thought of what to say on the way over, but things never go according to plan. She just knocked quickly and anxiously awaited for his appearance.

"Maeve?"

"Yeah, hi. Can we talk?" 

"Umm sure"

They walked in and went up to his bedroom. 

"Listen Otis, I don't really do this type of crap, but I'm sorry." She started.

His facial expression didn't change.

"I messed up, I overreacted and thought I might lose you to Ruby. You deserved better than my insecurities." 

He looked straight into her soul and smiled a small, soft smile. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. They both sat down on the bed

"I'm sorry for not telling you" he said.

"I know that's not the full reason on why you're angry." Maeve said.

He lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

"I know I've been talking to Isaac a lot about our relationship and I realised that was a really dick move. I thought how you being with Ruby makes me jealous and you don't even spend as much time with her." 

Otis chuckled and she smiled at that.

"Thanks for apologizing" Otis said.

"Sorry for making you jealous" Maeve said in a playful way.

"I was not jealous." He lied.

"Ok then. I was going to make it up to you" she said playing with the button on his shirt.

"Heh, yeah. I was really jealous." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Really" she said chuckled 

"I'm serious I was a little jealous." Otis confessed.

"I didnt mean to upset. I'm sorry." She said.

"Its okay. I'm glad we're okay now" he said.

"Me too" she replied

The silence fell upon them. Otis scratched the back of his head. The silence was awkward for a little.

Otis looked around and smile at what he found to break the ice.

"There's still one left" Otis said, pointing to the box of condoms.  
She smiled at his statement and leaned in to his lips. 

"You're such a dickhead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they've sorted it out, I'll try think of how to continue, suggestions are appreciated.  
> .  
> What's up with the unresolved tension between Jackson and Maeve? lol
> 
> Especially at the party in s2, I dunno I was picking up some awkward tension.  
> .  
> .  
> -POGO🙃


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as satisfied with this chapter, but it's ok. I'll maybe edit it if any ideas come to me

Maeve and Otis walked together. They stopped at the convenience store near Maeve's caravan park. They got some snacks and condoms which was kind of awkward for them seeing as some people at their school worked there.

They arrived at the caravan park, they were walking towards her caravan when Maeve saw Isaac. She wondered if the things Otis said were true.

'Is he really sabotaging our relationship?' She thought.  
She decided to go over and see what happens.

"Hey, um... take these keys and put the stuff in the caravan. I'll come, I just need to do something." Maeve said to Otis, putting her keys in his hands.

Otis nodded and walked away from her.

She walked to Isaac who was talking to Joe outside his caravan.

"Hey! Can I talk with you" she said to him.

"Uh ok" 

Maeve didn't really know how to approach him with this issue, but had to start the conversation.

"You know how I asked you why you don't like Otis. You didn't give a proper answer." Maeve said.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Isaac said.

"Just answer it" she said sternly.

"I mean there is no reason for me to like him, I don't have a problem with him." He said.

"Really, then–" 

Maeve got cut off by Otis standing next to her.  
"What's going on?" Otis asked.

"Something stupid you probably did." Isaac said.

Maeve felt this anger boil inside her and she felt like killing him. Otis held her back and led her away. They stood in front of her caravan and talked.

"Don't let him get to you" Otis said.

"I just want to know" Maeve said frustrated.

"I need to know of there's anything he's doing to manipulate me or sabotage even." She said.

"Well..." Otis said.

"What"

"Um nothing" he said quickly.

"Otis don't. What is it?" she said.

"Don't get mad...but I remember that voicemail I told you about." Otis started.

"Not really" 

"Ok then nevermind" Otis said trying to walk past her.

She grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Jesus Christ, just tell me!"

"I think he deleted it" 

"And?"

"I may have confessed my feelings for you and since that was deleted, we weren't together so that could be called sabotage" Otis said very quickly and anxiously waiting for her response.

Maeve moved her eyeline back to Isaac and pushed Otis out the way. She stormed over to him, with Otis trying to pull her back. She pulled out of his hold and pushed him back, signaling that he should stay back from a distance and watch.

"YOU DICK!" she called out to Isaac.

"Did you fucking delete his voicemail? No wait don't even answer I know you did it." She practically shouted.

Isaac stood there, frozen. He didn't speak and realised that his lie was out in the open.

"DO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FUCKING SAY!" She shouted.

"I did it for you and–" 

"Oh my God...BULLSHIT. I'm done!" She said storming off towards Otis' frame awkwardly standing there.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her caravan.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to have SEX!" She shouted, so Isaac could hear.

"Why–I mean okay" Otis said following her.

They lay next to each other. 

"I'm not use to being loud." Otis said. 

"Be as loud as you want, so that fucking prick can hear." She said.

I know having sex with you when you're angry is mind-blowing, but I don't want you to be angry, so what can I do to help?" Otis asked.

"Sex is off the table–for now" Otis said with a smile.

"Mmhh, you're perfect. So it's fine." She said.

"Really after what I just did in this bed." Otis said.

"What do you mean?"

"Really was I perfect?" Otis said in quotations.

"Well, no. But I hate to admit it, so a few levels down from perfect and you're there." Maeve said with a smile.

"I'll take it! I'll go make some tea." Otis said getting out of bed.  
Maeve shook her head and smiled at his cuteness. 

Otis came back into the room and gave her a cup of tea.

He sat next to her on the bed. They sipped their tea in silence.

"You said you confessed you're feelings for me in the voicemail, but I remember now you said that it just said you were just sorry." Maeve said.

"At that time I didn't know if you still liked me. I thought that our friendship was in a good place and I didn't want to screw that up." Otis said.

"And somehow you still managed to not screw up. Wow, see normally you do the opposite." She said playfully.

"Haha very funny." 

"Are you going to talk to Isaac?" Otis asked.

"Nope. He sabotaged our relationship." Maeve said.

"Don't be like that. Just talk to him, you guys can be friends but not hang out as, much you know." Otis said.

"Maybe I'll talk to him" 

"And plus, if you tell him that you're not interested in him maybe he'll back off." Otis said.

"Back off? " she said seductively.

She kissed him and took his cup out his hand. 

"So you like angry sex?" She asked.

"Not really, it was new and exciting, but not fun." He replied. "Also you dug you're nails in really hard this time"

"Sorry, let me make it up to you." She said.

"I'll be on top" she whispered into his ear.

"And you can be loud, because I'm still mad with Isaac." Maeve said.

"Yeah Isaac's a dick" Otis said.

Maeve laughed and climbed on top of him. 

Their laughter faded and they couldn't help but feel extremely safe and happy with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Otis said that Isaac and Maeve should sort things out, but that will definitely not be happening lol.  
> .  
> . Any suggestions are appreciated, but from now on I think I'm going to just speak of random, fun stuff in their relationship, because yes I'm running out of ideas. I am thinking of making a new fanfic, so stay tuned!👀  
> .  
> –POGO🙃


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very random and silly chapter. It could lead to more, so hopefully its enjoyable :)
> 
> Also I don't know why I love injurying Otis lmao

"So are you and Maeve ok?" Eric asked.

"Yeah we're great. How about you guys?" He said to Adam and Eric.

"You know we had our issues, but I think we're in a good place now." Adam said taking Eric's hand.

Eric smiled and kissed Adam on the cheek.  
"I have to go, my dad is back and he needs my help with something." Adam said.

"Ok bye" Eric said.

Mr Groff's suspension ended and had been reassigned principal of Moordale. It was okay, for now. Some people think he's changed, maybe he did but we can't be sure. Otis was a little scared. Mr Groff made Maeve's life a living hell, he really hoped he changed.

"Oh I did the next level. I know I feel bad, please don't kill me, Eric." Otis said scared.

"What the hell bro, not Zelda." Eric said.

"I got carried away." 

"Still, I'm mad. Was it anything interesting?" Eric asked.

"Not that interesting, but interesting" Otis said smiling.

"STOP smiling!" Eric said while punching Otis all over his back and shoulders. Eric had punched a little too hard on his left shoulder.

"Ow ow, stop please" Otis pleaded.

"That's what you get" Eric said.

Otis nodded and rubbed his shoulder and flinched when he touched it.

"You okay?" Eric asked

"Yeah it's just my shoulder" Otis said.

"I didnt punch you that hard, relax"

"No,no it's been like that for weeks." Otis said.

Eric went over to inspect it and touched it.  
"Ow ow, stop" Otis whined.

"It seems bad, you should get it checked out." Eric said.

"Its not that bad, it will go away."

"If you say so, but–"

"I'm back" Adam said while slapping his hand onto Otis' shoulder.

"Ow, ow ouch...shit" Otis mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit that hard"

"It's not that, my shoulder is just bruised." Otis said.

"Oh well–" Adam said.

"Hey dickhead" Maeve said hitting the same spot on the left shoulder.

"Jesus CHRIST!" Otis said rubbing his shoulder.

"Why is everyone touching the same fucking spot" Otis mumbled to himself.

"What happened?" Maeve asked.

"Uh um..." 

"His shoulder is sore, we think its bruised but he won't show us" Eric said.

"Oh well..." Maeve said knowing exactly the issue, " it's nothing I'm sure" 

"Really you're okay with him being in pain" Eric said.

"Uh..."  
"Um..." 

Otis and Maeve stared at each other trying to think of something.

"Uh um... well... Maeve already knew about the bruise, so she's already been concerned."

"Yeah, I just forgot and hit him on the shoulder by mistake." Maeve said smiling that their lies synchronized.

They felt that if they told them what actually happened, that would be awkward on both parts.

The bell rang and that gave them a reason to leave.   
"We'll see you guys later." Otis said, walking away with Maeve.  
When they were far enough from Eric and Adam, they started laughing.

"Fuck that was close" Maeve said trying to keep in her laugh as she sat down on her couch back at her place

"I told you this might catch up to you." Otis said sitting next to her.

"Do you want some ice?" She asked.

"I'm good, but it's still sore." He said.

"How bad is it anyways? Let me see." Maeve asked.

"Why? Just leave it"

"Show me the shoulder and I'll return the favour later in bed."

"Help me get my shirt off" Otis said in a hurry.

"You know you have to stop using sex to get your way." Otis said getting his shirt off.

"I'll stop, when you stop giving in" Maeve said.

"So never" Otis said

Otis got his shirt off and turned his back, so she could see.  
"Oh my God, I did this." Maeve said.

"Yeah pretty much." Otis said.

"You can see the dents." She said worried.

"I like to think of it as an achievement." Otis said proudly.

"What?" 

"Like it reminds me of how good I am in bed, according to you." Otis said with a smile.

"Don't get too cocky" Maeve said touching his bruises.

"Ow" 

"Sorry" she said leaning her head on his other shoulder.

"I guess I have a lot of making up to do." Maeve said.

Otis nodded and kissed her.

"If it makes you feel better these bruises are making you look hotter, which means I'm more horny." Her voice more husky and deep.

"Yeah?"   
"Yep" 

"When are we putting this 'I have a lot of making up to do' plan in to action." Otis said.

"How about now" she said with a cheeky smile. 

Otis went home and was surprised when he saw Eric in his home.

"Hey, what are you doing here." Otis said.

"You weren't home, so I did the level you did without me. Now we're at the same place." Eric said.

"Oh cool."

(Time lapse)

Eric and Otis had had a game marathon and were taking a break.  
"How's your shoulder?" Eric asked.

"Okay I guess." Otis said.

"I've watched a lot of doctor shows, please just let me check it out." Eric said.

"No"

"Some bruises might lead to infections just let me see it!" Eric said.

Eric then slapped Otis on his bruise, while defeated and sore. Eric pulled Otis' shirt down a little and saw the bruise. Eric gasped.

"I knew it!" Eric said.

"What is it infected?" Otis said.

"No, that you and Maeve lied."

"What!?" 

"Yeah the dents, you're not fooling anyone. Is she hurting you as a form of punishment?" Eric asked.

"What! Are you crazy, no of course not" Otis exclaimed.

"Then what is it?"

"Well..."

"Oatcake?"

"Fine," Otis paused and decided to say this very fast,

" during sex Maeve digs her nails into my skin, so that's why its bruised."

"Oh...Wait WHAT!" Eric exclaimed. "So you're telling me that you're so good that Maeve Wiley digs her nails into your skin." 

"Yes?" Otis said confused

"That's not believable, I'm still going with my theory." Eric said.

"Well it's true" 

"Really? You fuck her so good that she digs her nails because she's feeling so much pleasure." Eric said.

"Oh my God, yes I do. Can we drop it with inappropriate stuff about my sex life." Otis pleaded.

Eric sat down next to Otis, still trying to believe him.

Eric then suddenly hugged Otis.  
"Awww, dude I'm so proud of you. I hope you're not lying." Eric said.

"My shoulder, Eric" Otis said restrained.

"Sorry" Eric said releasing him.

"So how's it going to heal, are you stopping having sex with her?" Eric asked.

"Ok this is the last question and answer about my sex life." Otis said annoyed.

"No, she's on top now and I'm thinking if putting a bandage on." Otis said.

Eric nodded and tried to keep in his excitement.  
"Now let's get back to the game." Otis said.

"Yes"

"Oh um please don't tell Maeve about this, she didn't want to tell anyone." Otis said.

"Yeah sure, but she probably told Aimee already." Eric said trying to focus on the game.

"What do you mean?" Otis asked.

"Girls talk, but what do I know" Eric said. 

Otis watched as Eric played, he thought about his statement and realized that girls do talk. 

Otis trusted Maeve with their intimacy secrets, but he really wanted to know how much she's told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearance from a certain character coming soon👀  
> .  
> .  
> –POGO🙃

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Trying to work my way from their friendship.  
> .  
> .  
> Comments and motivation is appreciated🙏🙏
> 
> -POGO🙃


End file.
